


Evil Witch Kitty

by mikeellee



Category: Legend (RPG), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Blood Magic, F/M, Magic Tricks, Necromancy, Possessive Behavior, Sacrifice, Sex Magic, Witchcraft, Witches, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: If Djinmer4 can make an evil Wizard Kurt au, I can make one where Kitty is the evil witch, the only difference? She is more Netflixand chill than doing any evil deed.





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: Kitty, the evil witch that only wants to Netflix and Chill.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg) [@sailorstar9](https://tmblr.co/mcaoIthPNblJijna-z71kBQ) [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ)[@look-ma-no-hands336](https://tmblr.co/mhF5_x5b8RA8X8xYE42ONvA)

There are many rumours circulating the only living member of this house, the only house with such gothic tone and is not confused as being edgy, no, the architecture of this house did base on the real gothic style and changes hit all its neighbour but this lonely house.

Many speak that the woman in this house is a cruel witch that eats children, that plays plagues as a board game, that cause miscarriage for fun and relish in the suffering of the townsfolk.

Yet, no one dares to oppose the witch as she is old than the city. The mayor and his men often tell tales of how scary this witch is and the boys listen. Boys and men spread the news in full speech, this witch is powerful, evil and nothing will change that.

One day, a woman fiddling her hands nervously knocks on the witch´s door. The tales of what this witch can do is spinning on her mind and prompts her to knock again.

A woman with a typical black dress, pointy hat and a youthful appearance answers with a smile and a dragon on her shoulder. “Hello, I´m the baddest witch in town, what I can do for you?”

“My name is Jessica Jones and I want, no, I need to ask something, may I come in?” Jessica asked and the witch lets her in. The dragon is watching the guest with keen eyes.

“My name is Kitty, is better than just call me evil witch, now, tell me, what do you need?” she asked and offers tea for the guest, Jessica was never one for tea, but, lately she wants a bit of calm(for her mind and body)

“I heard tales about you. You´re the witch who men fear and I have a problem…do you know Kilgrave?” Jessica asked inquires shivering a little(self-loathing is a feeling no tea can cure)

“The purple man…yes, I know him, pathetic trash, who has a lame name” Kitty replied and Jessica did quip that that is indeed a fake name.

“How much do you accept to kill him? I´ve gold” she takes the earrings she was wearing and a bracelet “if is not enough, my sister can give more…or…” she stops as Kitty raise her hand.

“No need, I´ll do it for free” Kitty answers, “your eyes tell me everything and I understand, I´m a woman too. I´ll destroy Kilgrave, now, the rest is up to you, I can´t fix this…that´s an inner battle only you can face, however, it will be easier once he´s six foot under”

Now Jessica Jones can drink her tea and feel a bit of calmness soaring in her body.

__________________________________________________________________________

A man who is purple is not hard to miss, even if you´re under his control. Kilgrave does have power and uses as a typical dishonourable man would if he wants something…he takes, takes and takes.

And that is the truth with this bar. A bar where everyone was used to meet to have great times, now, is his playground and again, is not hard to spot Kilgrave, the purple man.

Kitty located the bar and sees Killgrave acting as if he´s the king of the world and, for a moment, Kitty thought that a rude comparison with that Necromancer.

“Everyone is having such a lovely time,” she asked noticing some of the people are crying, but, forced to be where they are"but the bar is closed, children, go home now…all of you must be with your families"

And then everyone manages to leave quickly leaving only Kilgrave and Kitty, alone.

“My, my, you do have this gift?” Kilgrave stalks towards Kitty, even his walk resemble a rattlesnake. “I´d recall never knowing a woman could do this?”

“Oh, of course not, men would piss on their pants if they knew all that I can do,” she smiles deviously  "if you like to use your gift to play, let me show you how"

Kilgrave is no longer smiling, yet, Kitty is.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Logan was asked to investigate a situation, however, when he arrives in the bar all Logan watches is a  body mark drawn by chalk and lots of blood. Jennifer Waters is in the guild, and for once, is not showing compassion for the victim.

“Name is Kilgrave, not his real name, his name is Kevin Thompson” She-Hulk answers and Logan looks confused, Killgrave can control everyone…what happened here?

“He got what he deserved, but, if someone can do such thing…who would be?” Logan asked.

“A witch” Jennifer answers.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Wagner is not happy, Kilgrave did interfere in his plans and to top of all the offences, he´s alive. Looking for the rascal to kill him was a troublesome quest, however, Logan found Kurt and soon the troublesome quest comes to an end.

“A witch killed him? Well, good riddance” Kurt declares “ but do you know who it was?”

______________________________________________________________________________

Kitty is back at her home, she did explain to Jessica that Kilgrave is no more. She´s free.

“I choose you” Jessica starts speaking with tears in her eyes “because of men like Kilgrave fear you the most and that was my hope…you exist and he fears woman like you”

“He fears woman that is above him” Kitty replied. “Then be the woman he would fear it, be the woman he never let you be, be yourself, Jessica Jones”

Jessica only nods and leaves. The gothic house has a witch and this witch is the source of the fear of men who used to look down on others, on a woman and believe to be a god. This woman is a witch and those who feared her do without hiding, and those who admire her are always welcome to drink tea.

Be mindful once you enter in the Witch´s house. She´s unpredictable.


	2. outer gods

N/A: I could do Kurt and Kitty meeting, but, first …I need to take this out of my mind.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg) [@sailorstar9](https://tmblr.co/mcaoIthPNblJijna-z71kBQ) [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ)[@look-ma-no-hands336](https://tmblr.co/mhF5_x5b8RA8X8xYE42ONvA)

As a witch, you are taught to believe in anything, especially in the impossible, so, of course, HE is real and of course, Kitty being an immortal and a witch to her entire core decides to take measure by her own hands.

He´s real and he devoured planets, by any mean of the word, and there´s only so much she can do.

“I know you´re watching…” she speaks to no one but the trees who only propose are to make shadows, shadows that should be normal, yet, a witch knows…that´s her curse. “I know someone like me is nothing as an insect, maybe even less to you”

The shadows remain. There´s no light, no animal, only Kitty and the shadow. The unknown is not scared if you know what lurking.

“I came here to make a deal with you, spare us from your ire…and I´ll offer sacrifices for you, now, I know how sacrifices for” she closes her eyes as the weather is getting too chilly “ outer gods is unheard here, but, if you spare us…I´ll do it for you”

“You would?” his tone is grave and Kitty refuses to open her eyes “but you don´t want to join my cult” Kitty shakes her head. “Uhm, how did you know I was the owl?”

“It was a lucky guess, really, no one should or is even able to see your underneath your mask” Kitty spoke with sincerity and IT seems to take in consideration.

“Very well, let´s make a deal, make a sacrifice for me each year on this day and I´ll spare this planet and all involved” she can feel IT smiling “failed me and I´ll have no problem in destroy the planet”

“Duly noted, I won´t sacrifice children to you” Kitty speaks, and to her surprise, IT does not really mind.

“You choose who you´ll sacrifice, the last universe I was visiting people thought I would do their racist´s work for them…Kitty, I don´t care for the colour of your melanina, heritage, religion or sexuality…to me, you all are food” and proceeds to laugh, maybe, to laugh at her expenses or at the image those people must have made before their last minute.

Only a fool would think HE is here to prompt any supremacist idea. Kitty nods, unsure of her words, fear is palpable, and before she can do anything or say anything, someone poke on her back.

To Kitty´s surprise, it was a nice old lady, a bit chubby on the hips who is carrying a worried look for Kitty. “Lady, are you ok? You´re  standing tall here for one hour”

“I was” oh, of course, she was time is an illusion for them “I was lost on the past, miss, can I ask something, do this city has any bad man?”

“What an odd thing to say, Oh, I get it, you´re a tourist” now her expression changes “ Oh mustn´t have know Joe yet, he´s quite the womanizer…to the extreme, I pity his poor wife, Cindy, the man can´t keep in his pants and rumours has it he committed…something atrocious, now, I´m warning you to cause…he does have the tendency to have silly hands with a new woman, especially as you”

“I see, thank you for telling me”

A few days later, Joe is missing and no one is batting an eye for this, Kitty did end up having to extend her time in this city, after all, she´s a mere tourist wishing to see the beauty of such rustic town.

And the smell of blood needs to get away…god, she wants to be so high now.


	3. Netflix and Chill

N/A: Which EW Kurt wants to know who is the witch and EW Kitty is not caring.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg) [@sailorstar9](https://tmblr.co/mcaoIthPNblJijna-z71kBQ) [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ)[@look-ma-no-hands336](https://tmblr.co/mhF5_x5b8RA8X8xYE42ONvA)

By all means, Kurt is a fearsome figure, sometimes, Kurt does not need to put a show to scare others, in fact, even with his civilian outfit, the people of this small city still look in fear and respect of Kurt. In another occasion, Kurt would bask in the attention.

But today is a special day, competition is hard to find these days(mostly because of his own hand, but, either way, is rare) the mayor is approaching Kurt as one approaches a lion(if someone is treating you to explode your head if you don´t do it) and gives a faux sense of bravado to himself as he speaks to Kurt…pretending they are equal.

“You´re the Necromancer, what are you doing in my city?” the mayor inquires and Kurt pretends to not heard, is always fun to see people squeeze in fear, but, if the man becomes too much like gelatine…then he´s useless.

“I´m looking for a woman. The witch of this city, the one witch that can petrify cities, turn people into animals, and, of course, necromancy” he flashes a smile illustrating his fangs and people can get the hint of his message(fear him, that´s all they can do)

“That woman…is dead” someone shuts tiredly and gains Kurt´s attention. A woman wearing a black dress and a pointy hat, with a grumpy owl on her should is unphased by Kurt´s appearance “people of this city is far too afraid to tell you, but, the witch is dead, that nasty Dorothy did take her down by throwing water”

Kurt is bemused. “That was before or after Dorothy starts singing, Somewhere over the rainbow?” His eyes are golden and no pupil and the woman is thinking of all the cats she witnesses in her long life.

The mood is tense and no one dares to speak, the smarter ones, starts to leave normally to not gain the attention of the Necromancer of the witch. The woman´s laugh is enough to break the mood and she speaks again, at easy and fearless “Oh, you do know the story! that´s interesting, I´ve heard you´re the worst detective ever…now, as for the witch…we have many witches here, any description? it may help” the corner of her mouth lift slight and Kurt has no time to flirt.

“She´s a witch too powerful, in fact, she managed to kill Kilgrave” Kurt explained and Kitty yawns bored. “Look, if the greatest realization this witch of yours ever done is killing pathetic trash…maybe you should look for another witch, now, Guten tag, guten herr” and saches away leaving the Necromancer behind. No crown left.

__________________________________________________________________________

Kitty Pryde strolls in the market, wanting nothing more than buying fruits to her friends(Lockheed completely rejects the term pet) and her owl is flying around causing havoc as the little bird is searching for his own little treats.

“Oh, Lockheed, did you find it?”  the Owl shakes off and the spell is over as his feather open space to scales and the little dragon is more than ready to start eating the little treats.

The owner bides Kitty farewell as the woman is back to her house. Lockheed asked about the stranger, the necromancer and Kitty is not minding his presence here.

“A necromancer? Is not something new here! Oh no, my friend, we have a far important job, we’ve got a date, remember, yes, with Mr Castle” Kitty replies and Lockheed seems to remember now, yet, still focus on eating the treats “silly dragon!”

_________________________________________________________________________

Frank Castle likes pretty woman, that´s in her nature, especially one like Kitty Pryde, destruction and power(occasionally justice) turns him on, so, when the woman with her tight black dress and red painted lips offers him a nice night, Frank is one of those men, said yes in a heartbeat.

Now, Frank will have a heartbeat for his. The man is tied up, gag and is not played as something erotic. Kitty finally enters the room, with a dagger in her hands and a seductive smile.

“Rest assure, Frank Castle, a hero you´ll be…in death” Kitty promised smiling as now, her eyes change colour, it´s the incorporation of all colours in one, black as the void, black as the universe. “Oh, Crawling God of Chaos, I give you this creature to sacrifice, please, I´d fulfil my deal with you” and Stuck the dagger on his heart.

Thich drops of blood start to fall from the improvised bed, yet, it never manages to drop on the floor as a shadow with one eye emerges and devour the body in one go. The entity smiles at Kitty, a smile that speaks anything and nothing and vanishes.

No signal of tentacles. Kitty assured to herself. And I´m looking to the city still on the same spot where it supposed to be.

A clap of hands emerges and the Necromancer appears impressed by the show. “Bravo, that was fantastic, I never thought I would you would cut to enter in his cult, but, hey…I´m not HIM, what I know?”

Kitty got pale and orders Lockheed to attack, which the dragon is more than pleased to do so, however, Kurt only tsk and summon his gargoyles who did make her dragon more occupied.

“So, you´re the wich! Fascinating” Kurt answers and Kitty only frowns. “I just killed a guy…that should freak you out…even more, because I sacrifice for HIM”

Kurt waves his hand. “Oh, please, I did have my share of killing, but, I want to talk with you, how powerful you´re?”

“Enough to blow you up…but it will blow up my house, and I´d hate to building a new house, so, necromancer…can we all just forget this happen and follow our merry lives?”

“NO! You sacrifice humans to HIM, you are powerful enough to kill Kilgrave…and you want to stay in your house, why?”

“Netflix and chill” she replied and the gargoyles and Lockheed are still fighting(it resembles how dogs would greet each other)

“Netflix and chill?”


	4. Passover

N/A: I´m not a religious person in any meaning of the word, however, I saw one of the writers doing a fic about this holiday for Kitty and well, why not? So for Maddy here, to make this bizarre enough, there´s two Scott, one for Jean and one for Maddy and no one cheat or get hurt.

 

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg) [@sailorstar9](https://tmblr.co/mcaoIthPNblJijna-z71kBQ) [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ)[@look-ma-no-hands336](https://tmblr.co/mhF5_x5b8RA8X8xYE42ONvA)

The gothic style house is decorated for one specific holiday, one that the owner of the house often celebrates each march or April, the Passover. It was a holiday to celebrate, in short words, how the Jews were free of the slavery of ancient Egpyt. It´s a holiday to celebrate with friends and family, sadly, the owner of this house is immortal …her family and friends did leave her behind for a while.

Well, friends come and go, and even an evil witch can have friends for this holiday. To prove this case, the Goblin Princess knocks the door bring a smile and food for the holiday, Meggan, confessed she used magic in some and Brian cooked the rest.

Brian and the kids greet the evil witch as they enter inside, soon, the Goblin Queen, Madelyne Summers, shows up offering a good Passover, the kids are in their best behaviour(which is rare, little Rachel, Simone and Abel are troublemakers) Scott, brought wine and Madelyne is already asking for him to open the bottle.

“Oh, dear, he wants to bother you with the time-space talk again, don´t worry, I won´t let him do it…not today” she jokes and the empty house is no longer empty.

Wanda, Pietro and Vision show up. Wishing a good Passover and helping with the food, Magneto sent a present as he can´t be with Kitty in person, and Talia is in a mission who is taking too much time(“Oh, I´ll save a piece for her, I think I cook more than I can eat” “That will be great, she loves your haroset”)

The evil necromancer couldn´t attend, a mission went wrong caught his attention and time, however, he sends a gift and apologises for not being there.

Kitty look as the tables are full and everyone is talking loudly filling the silence, yes, this is a good Passover, it may not be 100% traditional, but the sentiment is what matters.


	5. sex talk

N/A: The minotaur post was a god´s gift.

The Necromancer doesn´t go around telling others they´re his equal, so, when he finally meets Kitty, the witch, his expectations for an equal were all checked. It does baffle a little that Kitty prefers to Netflix and chill over world domination, so, Kurt wants to take Kitty to one of his domains, a Kingdom he conquer to show how it can be good.

Hence why Kurt and Kitty are strolling in the capital of Ceruleam, Ceream, and is as lovely as Kurt remembers. Whispering into her ear(it was a calculated move on his part) he adds softly "the best part of ruling the kingdom, you can eat for free" his tone is far seductive for someone who is offering to take Kitty to eat lunch.

The tavern is in a prestige form and people are eating and chattering in a friendly way, in fact, the whole place seems to exalt a good mood and even Kurt can agree with this as the waitress shows the menu.

"Die menu ist teuer" Kurt speaks looking at the prices of the food, well, is not like they will pay, still, is a salty price.

Suddenly, a knighter opens the door of the tavern with a bliss look on his face as he speaks with all joy and powers his lungs can allow "A Minotaur let me milk him"

The owner of the tavern has long ears and continues to clean the glass and offers a friendly smile. "That´s wonderful, now, please keep this information to yourself"

Kurt is disgust how the man could announce such news like that, his disgust is not by the act itself, mere about the lack of privacy. The Necromancer was sure the others would share his disgust, but, it was a wrong assumption.

"You did? Whole shit, that´s amazing! How it was?" someone asked and the rest of people are gathering around the knight as he speaks with awe how it was milking the minotaur.

Kitty, for his surprise, is in amazed as to how Kitty is taking the situation well, in fact, she is talking about how to properly make love to a minotaur. No, in fact, Kitty is talking about sex.

"Katzchen, what are you doing?" Kurt asked feeling way out of his element. Kitty blinks and answers easily. "giving a sex talk" and then proceeds to talk about her own sex life.

"Once you make romantic contact with a Naga, you need to remember they do have two dicks" Kitty explained and people are writing this information. Kurt is incredulous. "You need to prepare yourself as nagas, unlike the comics want to believe, Nagas are very shy"

When Kurt realizes the entire city is around Kitty making questions and writing down her tips, until, Kurt is getting feed up of a city full of monsterfuckers.

"If you all don´t disappear from my sight, I´ll petrify this city and everyone inside if you don´t stop talking about monsters' dick" Kurt promised with a vengeance as his eyes are turning red.

"So, monster's vaginas are cool?" one person asked and Kurt would blast this person into tiny pieces, until, Kitty takes his hand, massaging his index finger and looking at his now golden eyes.

"Is ok, no need to destroy the city, sex is something you regard different, I´d think we should all talk freely about it, but, if you´re uncomfortable, I´m sorry" then she looks at the people "we´re all sorry"

The townsfolk bow and taking the hint very well, speaks humble, how they are sorry. This seems to appease his own ego.

"Let´s go, Kurt, the people are ready to do their own private business" Kitty speaks holding his hand and guiding him out of the capital. The mission, so to speak, ends and Kurt, the Necromancer, is resting on his bed, ready to sleep when something finally hit his mind.

"Wait, she spoke about her own sex life? Damn!" Kurt Wagner is a man who can admit his own faults and this is one of those times.

 

 


	6. Power

N/A: Is based on a post I saw about GOT the TV show and the book, according to the post, in the books Dorne people revolt against the crown because Myrcela was in line but they give the crown to Tommy, a young boy.

The gothic house of this small village has a few rules, one that stands out amount the others is this one, be mindful when trying to buy a favour from the witch and if she says no...is no. The renegade princess heard about this witch, and how she can refuse jobs, task, missions and whatnot as it pleases her. The renegade princess also heard about the evil necromancer and how he takes any job for the right amount of gold.

The princess has money, of course, but, she´s taking a risk as rumours say the witch, in her worst mood, did turn people in statues, yet, she is trying her luck as a maybe, just maybe, the witch will understand her plight more than the Necromancer.

Myrcela is the name of the renegade princess, however, she never used the name, not after her family make sure she´s erased from history, without having to drop her own blood. Yet, the witch is waiting for her and speaks her name as if no big deal.

"Myrcela? Myrcela, right, come inside child, you´re not here to admire my house...or are you?" Kitty asked with a mysterious smile playing on her lips. She speaks about inviting Myrcela(who she knows her name) but does nothing to gesture this.

"How do you know my name?" Myrcela asked perplexed, for a long time, she´s the renegade princess. The witch does not seem to care for her distress, the mysterious smile still edges Myrcela to know what lays beneath the smile and she ponders how many fall for this trap.

"My dear, I know who you´re the same way you know who I´m" Kitty confessed and now the door is open.

___________________________________________________________________________

The tea is being served as Kitty is listening to the story. The first son, proud and strong(Kitty can take the hint that the first son was stupid and cruel, especially as Myrcela´s eyes start to tremble, closing and opening in a desperate rhythm. Yes, the first son was anything but noble), but, on his wedding, the first son was poisoned and everyone but the Queen were pretending to be sad(failing in that mission) and then it was time to get a new ruler.

It should be Myrcela as she the second daughter, however, everyone did prefer Tommy, a boy with 10 years old, to rule a nation as big as Westerios and the excuse they give is that...someone needs to marry with the family Rosal. And, Myrcela can testify, how is easy to have Tommy as a king, the boy is a boy(and so malleable to anyone´s command) and Myrcela was isolated.

"So, I´m here, asking for your help" Myrcela trails off as the witch does not give her intentions clear, maybe, that´s why she´s so fearsome, you can guess what the Necromancer will do(good or bad) but she? You´re at her mercy.

"If I help you, tell me the truth, child" and Myrcela knows that lying is not an option now "what you would do for the kingdom?"

"I´d not know yet, I'm focused on getting the throne back, in getting revenge, but, I´d know I won´t let people like the Queen" she can´t call mother "control me and I´ll do everything I can to stop the people´s suffering"

"Seems alright, how can you pay me?" Kitty asked in a saccharine tone and again, Myrcela can´t lie. "I don´t know, in fact, I have money, but, I´m not sure if you even want the money if you give me the throne I shall give you whatever you desire"

"At first, money is a good start, and when you sit in the worst chair that was ever designed, you´ll owe me a big favour and won´t make questions" Kitty instructed and the princess nods. A minute passed down and she dares to ask

"Can you really do it?"

"Of course, child, but the rest will be on your own"

________________________________________________________________________________

In Westerios, at dawn, a lonesome figure of a woman wearing a black dress arrives to speak with the king, something unheard of, especially, as the said woman is speaking directly with the grandfather, instead of, the king(a boy who has no real idea what is going on)

"I came here to ask and I hope to get an answer" Kitty replied ignoring the crow behind her muttering at her expenses "why a little boy is a king if you have a perfect cable woman to lead the country?"

"Who are you?" the man, the grandfather of the future king, asked bemused and order his men to kill the woman, sadly for him, the guards are unmoving. Kitty just tsk and answers a bit bored. "Oh, make difficult choices is part of the live, old man, and you made a fatal choice"

Kitty then instructed to all guards to kill themselves in the goriest way possible, leaving no witness aside Kitty and the grandfather. Finally, once the silence is back to the room.

"Maybe, we can get to a deal, witch" the man speaks with a silver tongue and Kitty merely shakes her head "No, you have nothing I desire"

"Sure must be something" he tries again. And Kitty stalks toward him breaking the widows and other objects as she sees fit. "No, in fact, you´re confusing me with the Necromancer, and that´s a cardinal sin in my book, so, I´ll make sure you won´t make the mistake again"

Kitty´s eyes are pitch black, now, matching her dress perfectly, and the grandfather is sure he will die or worse, yet, all she did is change the location of the throne room to outside.

The grandfather looks around to see an army pointing their weapons at him. The man is confused, and Kitty can spill out the situation for him. "Why killing you if I can make you be living your worst fear? I can make you be weak and be at the mercy of your enemies, enjoy your new life"

______________________________________________________________________________

Shortly after, Myrcela is sent back to be the Queen, with new allies from Dorme who wishes to see Myrcela in the throne as well as improving their relationship.

A new beginning for Westerios and Dorme beings, meanwhile, the Witch is receiving her payment. ONe day, the Necromancer is back to pay a visit to the woman and saw a gift, large than Kitty´s door, waiting for the woman with the Westerio´s symbol.

"Payment?" Kurt asked impressed.

"I help someone to sit in that chair and I´ll be set for life, anyway, oh evil Necromancer, what we shall do today?"

"Have fun, Katzchen, have fun"

 

 


	7. Curse

N/A: Oh, if a writer can make the Beast a huge sack of human trash and forget to redeem the asshole, then, I can torture this Beast a little. Again, said the writer didn´t name Beast, so, his name Adam.

Prince Adam was a man born to be prince, his duties come first and them comes to pleasure. He´s a good leader for such primitive people, really, he put people where they should be, servants don´t need thank you or even names, they need to make their service with perfection or else...

And most importantly, a prince needs to be with people of his level, so, when he spots Kitty, a beautiful woman, but nameless and penniless, the prince educates the woman on her place.

"Put yourself on your real place, a prince like me can´t be with a woman as yourself" Adam comments and Kitty didn´t share a tear nor show any emotion.

"You were so in love with me because of my dress? Oh, if the prince asked nicely I could share the dress with you, nonetheless being a jerk is not the way, in fact, I ought to curse your stupid ass for what you just did" Kitty´s smile grows and as she orders for the only guard along with the prince, to run away and never come back, the prince take a small hint that Kitty is not human.

"Wait, you´re a witch? That´s even better, please, forgive me, my love, we can now be together" the prince is marvelling at possibilities he can command Kitty to do whatever he wants.

Kitty looks bemused. Snapping her fingers the prince´s hose, a true stallion, disappear and let the prince fall on the mud staining his expensive outfit, and now the stallion is with Kitty.

"You´re a grotesque creature, taking princess Tulipa as your lover and abusing her for your own pleasure, ok, my turn now" Kitty´s eyes turn pitch black "I´ll make you be the disgusting monster you truly are. Rotten to the core, Adam, rotten to the core" Kitty smiles wickly as the man´s good looks start morphing into something ugly and the man screams like a mad man. "Oh, Adam, there´s one way to remove the curse, you need to love someone" Kitty explained and vanish with her new horse are gone.

Handsome Prince Adam is dead, only a beast in a hideous castle lives. The staff wasn´t cursed, it was killed by the beast.

__________________________________________________________________________

Kurt´s circus is making a tour in the French area and people are loving the attractions, at the moment, the circus is closed, yet, Kurt the Necromancer has his office is open to business.

The strongman, a man who can only smile, announces in his eerie voice that a client wants to see him. And Kurt is not shocked to see a hideous monster enter his office, Kurt notices the royal ring(Talia has one, but, of course, the design is different) and asks. "Let me guess, you want to be handsome again?"

"I want this curse to be over," Kurt notices the fangs dirty with blood and a sack the beast is carrying. The smell of blood and flesh is rotten in that sack. "or to resurrect the woman here" he coldly gestures to the sack "whatever comes first"

Kurt silences the beast and looks at the curse. Feeling the core of this specific curse is like looking for the signature of the wizard or witch and after a minute, Kurt can say who really made the curse.

"At the moment, I´m taking care of my circus" Adam is not fond of the reply, however, Kurt has tons of zombies and the beast only has claws. The beast leaves dragging the sack with him without a care.

Once the beast is gone, Kurt uses the magic mirror to make a call, a Kitty using nightgown and a sleepy face."Kurt, I´m not in the mood for a sex call, I really want to sleep"

"Maybe next time, but, I just want to ask, I meat a beast and it was one of your curses, can I break it or do you have a plan for the creature?" Kurt asked and Kitty takes 3 minutes to remember Adam. "Oh, the asshole? Don´t fix him, the curse is to humiliate and cause him pain" she gives the prettiest evil smile Kurt ever saw.

"Ah, driving people insane, a good tactic, but, and the poor woman he just killed?" Kurt asked bored and explain how that woman ended up with Adam and what Adam did to him.

"Oh no, I´ll resurrect the poor woman, that is a miscalculation, I didn´t think he would actually kidnap a woman and try to force her to love him, I need to increase my game" she speaks after getting a loud yawn.

"Did you turn his servants into objects?" Kurt asked and Kitty shakes her head and explains all the servants were killed or run away from the monster. He´s not a prince by any means and while Adam´s pain is fun to watch..it needs to add something else, Kurt is happy to give suggestion.

"Why don´t make the people who survive to his wrath to kill him and pillage his castle?" Kurt suggested and Kitty is impressed.

"Of course, and then when the first blood spills from his mouth, when the light leaves his eyes...then the curse is broken" Kitty concludes and Kurt is happy to give a helping hand.

"But, yes, I´ll resurrect the poor woman," Kitty concludes and she´ll do this tomorrow as now she wants to sleep. A kiss was given and the mirror now only reflects the lovestruck Necromancer.

Yes, going to the French area was an excellent idea.

 

 

 


	8. sex magic

N/A: SEX Magic. I´ve no idea what I´m doing, I guess I just want to show how she can do whatever she wants.

The gothic house is nothing if a sour thumb for some people, yet, unlike a sour thumb, there´s nothing you can do. No one dares to go against the witch, much less as her companion. The Necromancer.

The neighbours frown their noses at Kitty and the Necromancer, of course, behind their back, as not even the snobbiest person is delusional is dumb enough to believe they can say certain things and still remain alive.

"Oh, Katzchen, why do you remain in this place?" Kurt asked curiously as even him can sense how the other fear Kitty.

"Uhm, bold words coming from a man who enjoys this type of situation" Kitty replied amused as she´s reading a book, Kurt, not wanting to let the discussion end give his last word "Still, why not own the city? Make them be afraid of you"

"Oh, my dear elf, I already do that" Kitty exclaimed and closed her book"there´s always the magic sex" she answers aloof as she picks a new book.

Kurt Wagner uses his tail to gently put her book down as she has no excuse to avoid the subject. "you did magic sex?" Kurt inquires doing little to nothing to hide his curiosity.

Kitty responds by rolling her eyes. Such foolish behaviour from common and ancient magic. "Ok, sit here with me, you manslut" Kitty speaks in a light tone " I shall tell you an old story" Kurt metallized a chair to sit and for a moment she was sure he would put Kitty, herself, in his lap(she is pretty serious about non-consent touches ...even in this case)

"Once upon a time, a man wanted to be a king and was willing to pay for his soul to restore the order of the nation, you see, the nation´s previous leaders were more focused with anything else than ruling a nation and now...the nation is in ruins" Kitty light a smoke being deeply aware she´s looking like Gandalf. "He came to me begging to restore the former glory of the nation" Kitty takes a breath of her smoke and smiles at the shapes the smokes forms. 3 circles in perfect synchrony.

"He cames to me and offers his last piece of gold for that, I take that as part of signal" she smiles and Kurt is hooked in the story "I prepare the ceremony with candles and the spell, I cut his chest, used his blood and I fuck him" her smile is amused and continues "however, the silly man didn't understand that the piece of gold was nothing more than a signal. After the deed is done, he was ...not good in that, too stiff, anyway, once it was over...he got his wishes, however, I wanted the full price"

"More gold?" Kurt asked now in awe and Kitty shakes her head, and now, with even more admiration he asked "his soul?"

"No, his family´s soul. Once the nation was powerful and thriving again, his soul is mine as anyone who is in his family. I claim the wife´s soul, his first son, and daughter. And soon...people asked if the good king wasn´t a bloody lunatic who killed people by whim...and of course, who wants to be ruled by a lunatic?" Kitty still has her cigar and Kurt is in admiration at Kitty as his tail is gently touching her hair and face.

"What you did to their souls?" Kurt asked moved by the witch in front of him. Inspired and silently wondering where was he during this event?

"What you think I did with the souls?" Kitty inquires back and the teapot starts chiming in and Kitty goes to prepare the tea, meanwhile, Kurt looks at her objects, books, pieces of arts and notice an old jar on the top of a bookcase and as Kitty is back with the tea Kurt is sure of one thing...This witch is something else.

"Do you still do magic sex?" Kurt asked amused.

"Nah, is not as fun as you think, elf" she responds and before Kurt could do an innuendo "Yes, elf, I do normal sex and no I´d not want to help to destroy any empire or nation again"

"I would just ask if you have sugar"

"Of course you would"

 


	9. Excalibur

N/A: I´d not have time to make 5 times and one time X said yes, so, it will be 2 times Kitty said no to Excalibur, one time she said yes and one-time Evil Wizard Kurt said no to Excalibur.

1) first time saying no.

Captain Brittain is the leader of Excalibur, a group crafted to deal with magical rouges who caused mishappen, Brian can admit the desire to created this team was because his own family was killed thanks to a magical rogue who takes their lives, Brian and Betsy avenger their deaths, of course, but...in the end, that really didn´t solve the problem.

Captain Brittain´s Excalibur is gaining some fame as they solve much complex mission, sadly, this one is far too much for Brian and the man is not above asking for help.

Evil Witch Kitty is not alone in her home as the necromancer is reading a book and having his curly locks being toyed by Kitty´s fingers. The woman patiently listens to his tale and hummed as Brian finished.

"I see, well, Selene´s student is all about talk and no bite, trust me on this one, Excalibur can defeat Manuella, she´s a weak and pathetic witch who has a fake bravado, once you see through she´s far weak" Kitty explained and Brian point out their last meeting "See? My point exactly, if she was a great witch she wouldn´t threaten you ...she would show, tell me the truth Brian...has this Manuella ever did a spell?"

Brian sighs and shakes his head. "No, she never did" Brian confessed and Kitty goes to him with the curves of her mouth inclined. "See? You and dear Meggan can defeat this little problem" she concludes and gives a small kiss on his check.

Brian nods and thanks for her time. Kurt Wagner is no longer reading the book.

2) He also said no

Excalibur did defeat Manuella, Kitty was correct, the woman was all talk and no action, thank god, and now, Excalibur has another situation to solve. Evil spirits are trying to take their bodies and they resort in asking for help with the necromancer.

"NO," Kurt said looking dead set into Brian´s eyes as if Brian insulted his mother.

"What? Look you son of a bitch" Rachel lost her elegance "those ghost/spirits or whatever want to take over our bodies and you refuse to do anything? Why?"

"Excalibur is a great magical team, sure, you can resolve the situation" Kurt explained still looking peeved by Brian.

"Fuck you, asshole, come on, guys, let´s see if Jude can help" Rachel storm off angrily and the others follow suit, Kurt didn´t even notice the others as he´s still looking at Brian as he did commit a heinous crime.

3) She said no again

Meggan does not believe in reviving the death, not in the sense of refusing to believe necromancers exist, is more in the way she thinks death is only natural, however, as the only link of her real family is dead...Meggan is left with the desire to see them again.

Yet, Kitty is not changing her mind.

"Why not?" Meggan asked confused, she can pay the price and is not like Kitty never revive the death before.

"Because I know you don´t want to revive them, people when experience grief often come to me to bring their loved ones and then...they regret, revive someone can change and not often is a good change, so, Meggan, think carefully, do you really want me to bring this person back?"

"I...don´t know"

  
3) One time she said yes.

Hellfire is an unpleasant folk, if you ask Kitty Pryde, and Emma Frost made the biggest mistake to dare to speak with Kitty. So, when Excalibur shows up in her house to inform the White Queen is doing her old tricks, Kitty didn´t need any more details.

"Yes, I´ll help and free of charge" Kitty adds and is a welcome surprise by everyone. "I´ll put an end on that bitch´s life"

Before she follows Excalibur on their mission, Kitty takes her portable mirror and send a message to Kurt, as the poor necromancer is too clueless to know where she is.

"Hey, elf, I´m off with Excalibur, yes, I´ll kill and bring the White Queen´s head for you, ok? Have a nice day with the circus and I call you later"

Omake:

Logan is friends with all sorts of people, so, of course, he would befriend the evil necromancer and has to hear the man rant about his new relationship with...another evil witch(the one who killed Killgrave and the one who Excalibur often goes for help, Kitty Pryde)

"So, you were jealous of this Brian?" Logan asked with a nice beer in his hand.

"She kissed him...why? He´s blond and seems dumb" Kurt replied and Logan has to refrain to point out who is the worst detective ever.

"Kurt, you do know Brian is engaged with someone else, right?" Logan asked and Kurt stops his musings to gaze upon Logan. "And I think Kitty, again, I don´t know her at all aside from knowing she killed Killgrave, may have given that kiss on Brian´s check in the signal of respect or to tease you"

"I knew it" Kurt´s tone indicates otherwise and Logan loves his life enough to not point out Kurt uses a jealous game in the past.

 


	10. Magneto´s insult

N/A: Ok, this will be a long one, so, I may split up. I´m doing an arc now. To explain something, Kitty has a son...why he didn´t show up in the Passover chapter? A lazy excuse here, he was in a mission that extended, but, keep in touch with his mom.

Genosha is a place that thrives in a sense no other country could ever imagine, once Genosha was nothing but a poor land who was forgotten, but, once Erik Lesher conquers this land...things change. Of course, one of the more famous aspects of Genosha is how only mutants and magical users can access the Capital and its mainlands, common folks aren´t welcome.

The man believes himself to be invisible, of course, that is foolishness which many men can be guilty of, Magneto needs allies. Wakanda and Genosha have a tenuous relationship(is not worse because of Atlantis´s own poor diplomacy) and Magneto needs more powerful people at his side.

Professor X is a good ally and a good enemy, both share a story together and both desire the same thing, while in different ways, however, when little Wanda comes to him crying confessing she sleep with the evil Necromancer, Magneto did saw an opportunity and decides to milk, much to Wanda´s horror.

Talia Maximoff is a great link with the Necromancer and Erik couldn´t be pleased, even if Wanda looks in disgust at him, even if Talia feels uncomfortable around him (and her mother sometimes) her existence is a safe proof alliance with one of most powerful wizards ever.

Of course, necromancy is not rare, per se, and Magneto enlists the help of other necromancers, such as the woman in front of him. A petite woman, with round faces, a polite smile, brown eyes, red painted lips, black paint, a black top along with a satin veil black. Erik has no time to judge the witch´s fashion.

“I´d the potion you asked me, I want my payment” she speaks freely as if etiquette is beneath her (beneath him) and Erik is bemused by such behaviour, however, the fair is fair. “Very well, little witch” his comment makes her smile drop “for your service I´ll give 30 golden coins” and the witch stop smiling completely and her eyes are serious.

“No, that´s really not the combined, may I ask why you want to pay me less than the worth of this potion and my services?” Kitty asked seriously and her eyes have a glow in them that didn´t move Erik in the slightest.

“Your potion is adequate for my needs, however, I can´t pay you the real worth, as this is a payment only the real necromancer deserves and you…” the trail off is more than clear about his intention and Kitty notices the guards, notices them strategic set to protect their king at any given command. “Miss Pryde, you´ll still get good money, I suppose the money can be used to buy more fancy clothes as the one you´re wearing” Erik smiles in a snooty way.

“Child, I´m older than you, older than Kurt himself” she speaks coming closer to the king, not fearing the guards “Oh, children, drop the weapon” and the guards did just that without hesitation. “Making difficult choices is part of life, my children, that´s why you all must choose to take matters on your own hands” she speaks as she is facing the King on his throne, seeing all his adornments in full details. “Children, fight for me, the winner of the match will be my favourite, do you want to do this?” she asked and all the guards engage in a violent fight much to Kitty´s delight and Erik´s confusion “Show to me who is the strongest, use all the powers you had, no weapons, I want to see the strongest survive”

And Erik is witnessing a death match as all the guards, 20 guards starting fighting with such raw violence Magneto never once saw. Now Kitty steps closer and smiles at the man, who is painting, he tries to use his powers, but, notices how he does not manage to even make a small metal coin move.

Kitty shakes her finger, playfully chastised the boy “No, Erik, no, I´m speaking now, what a stupid boy you´re. Insulting me? Dumb boy” she speaks and notices his horror “I was thinking that make you human would be a very fitting punishment, right?” Erik is begun, Magneto is a symbol that can´t be defeat “and I just defeat the symbol, was that hard?”

Then Kitty smiles deviously “But, Magneto is cunning, isn´t it? He can put fear on his enemies' heart without having to see the battlefield, but….can you fare well with your ghosts?” Kitty asked and smiles at him, in a fashion Erik saw only once on Kurt and frankly, Kitty is making fair more sinister. “You were once engaged and married to Magda…Let´s see what she can say about you”

Erik looks horrified as Kitty´s eyes turned black, soulless, or maybe…she has far too many souls and Erik´s soul is next. A circle appears on the ground and bones show up and Erik recognizes the small headdress it goes along with the bones, the bones are starting coming to live, gaining flesh, blood and of course, a voice. Magda is back from the dead looking confused for a moment and then noticing the aged Erik.

Kitty did conjure at thin air a pair of clothes for Magda and explained the situation with a friendly tone “Hello, don´t worry, not bad will happen to you, you see? My good friend Erik here does not think I´m a good necromancer and we come back and forth about this and I suggested in bring you back, because, he would like to see you again” Erik feels glued. His legs, feet can´t move as Magda is giving hateful eyes to him, just like the last time “now, that´s a wonderful idea, sure you two must have tons of talk to catch on” Kitty ended her speech and help Magda rose up from the floor and looks vicious at him.

“MURDER!” Magda scream with such power that muffled, for one moment, the fighting guards (the number of guards is decreasing, as Kitty only wants one) “Murder, you killed me…I could never see my 3 kids grow”

“Oh, Lorna is your child?” Kitty asked interested, Princess Wanda often mentions how Lorna is her little sister that was lost. Magda didn´t reply to her question, or maybe, she did as she answers. “Who is Lorna? I´m talking about my son, Jimmy, where´s him, you monster?” and fearing the worse, Magda look at Kitty “you! You´re a necromancer, a woman necromancer, please, can you help save my son, my children”

“I didn´t kill him, god knows I would like that back in the day, but, your friend did take the boy away, your mysterious lover is also safe…you´re the only one ….you´re the only one” he repeats the line and Magda is having none of that.

“You killed me, YOU KILLED ME,” Magda shouts and finally her shouts are enough to gain the attention of Wanda and Pietro who look at their living mother with a haunting and longing expression.

“Mom?” they said in unison. Magneto used one last card on his hand. “Since we´re exposing the truth, why you don´t tell me who was your lover, Magda? Who was the man who was cheating on me? “ Erik makes the question in the hopes to sound bigger than he is. He´s not Erik, but, Magneto.

“Of course, His name is Logan Howlett aka Wolverine” Magda answers back hotly and Pietro and Wanda are appalled by this “and I give birth to 3 kids from him, Wanda, Pietro and Jimmy, where is my son, Erik?”

Wanda and Pietro take their mother´s side, even if they aren't thrilled with the cheating aspect as Magneto is shivering, today, he´s not Magneto, only Erik and the past is demanding payment for his mistakes.

The guards stop, as only one survives and Kitty is pleased with that. Wanda looks at the dead bodies and can ask for Kitty´s help to revive them later, one problem at the time. Erik is regretting many things, one of them is …not have paid Kitty what the potion was worth.


	11. Consequences

  
N/A: Well, here we go with the arc. I love arcs.

(past)

Princess Wanda is quoted as being the next ruler to Genosha, a rumour that usually would spread hate among brothers, yet, Pietro is above such feelings and often proclaim how Wanda would be a better ruler than him(and Magneto) and support her decisions, yet, Wanda herself knows how naïve she can truly be and no one can rule a nation as big as Genosha without knowing more about its people.

So, she devise a good disguise in her opinion, and is out in the world. Genosha has beauty, as it has ugliness, Magneto says all mutants, but, then he can say some mutants. And Wanda wants to understand the situation to then finally change for better, not for worse.

“Hey, do you plan to pay for it?” an angry man asked as Wanda take a bite on an apple without noticing, she would pay, of course, but, she has no real money. The man has no one of that as his hand morph into a knife and demand compensation for one apple.

Before Wanda can cast a hex, a really painfully one, on this foolish man, a woman´s hand is holding the now knife-hand calmly. “Rex, calm down, relax, your apples really are worth more than human life?” the woman wearing a white dress(resembling a bride, almost) suddenly change his knife-hand to a normal hand and shakes his head agreeing with whatever the woman is saying. “Apologies, Rex, cut a future customer´s hand is not the way to make business” the woman instructed and Rex apologies with a robotic look on his eyes.

“You…have the gift!” Wanda is in awe as only faes possessed such gift, well, that´s what she read. The woman smiles amused and introduced herself. “Hardly a gift, it depends on how you use it, and my name is Kitty Pryde, which means I´m not a fae”

Wanda blushes as her assumption of the woman were pretty obvious. “ My name is Sansa” Wanda replied quickly and Kitty crosses her arms amused. “Right, Sansa, I take you to read too much or didn´t think on a cover name” Wanda is about to ask how she notices when Kitty shows a penny with Wanda´s image “You have a pretty face, Wanda, people notice that”

And thus it begins their friendship. Kitty is a necromancer and often tell her past adventures, Wanda was under the belief all Necromancers are like Kitty, sadly, Kurt proved her wrong, in the end, Kitty, Pietro and little Lorna(the new addition to the family) stay by Wanda´s side as she announced her pregnancy of one night stand with an evil necromancer.

Wanda gives birth to Talia and Kitty announces she´s pregnant, and to Wanda´s surprise, she too announces it was from one night stand with a stupid man. His name was Lance and Wanda can offer some solidarity at that. Motherhood is a trait only for the strongest women after all.

(Present)

Kurt Wagner can know when his presence isn´t welcome and Wanda make that abundantly clear, yet, Genosha called for him and his worker, Logan, to be fair, Kurt sees Logan as a friend, but, he understands that if he uses the word friend Logan´s life can be cut in half by his many, many, many enemies. Logan is also not a sentimental fool.

Wanda, Pietro, Lorna and Talia are present and are all sitting in the throne. Pietro takes the word as Wanda is looking at Wolverine, for the first time, analyzing him as if is the first time. “We call you here, Necromancer, because, we discover something potentially dangerous that can shake the foundation of Genosha and we know you´re a downright asshole, so, is much better to have you on our side then as enemy” Pietro explained bemused.

Kurt smiles at that, but, internally Kurt wonders why Logan was asked to be here.

Wanda take a deep sigh and speaks, avoid to look at Kurt, and focused on Logan, “Father recruited the necromancer Kitty Pryde” Kurt exclaimed he knows her and Wanda ignores him “ and father refused to pay for what was establish and in retaliation…she takes his powers away and we lock him up” Wanda will also leave the detail where she killed the guards and they had to pay to revive said, guards.

Logan is confused. “Well, she did kill Killgrave, I´d believe she can do that”

Wanda closes her eyes and starts again, once again not looking at Kurt. “she´s a powerful necromancer, to the point, she manages to resurrect someone that wasn´t buried here back to live, taking the soul, bones, flesh and blood. She brings back my mother, Magda Maximoff” Wanda explained and Logan feels dreed in his gut “and mother told us two things very important, one, Magneto killed her and, two, you are our father and we had a third brother” Wanda explained in a neutron tone.

Talia takes the word and looks at her father. “If people do find out about this, we can put Lorna as the ruler as she is the legitimate daughter of Magneto, however, I would like you to avoid mentioned this, father, could you promise this for me?”

Kurt smiles kindly. “For you, Talia, I would love to see you as the future queen of Genosha and certainly I won´t stop you from achieving it,” Kurt promised and Lorna asked Talia to see if Kurt can do a blood oath, again, Kurt is not very liked in Genosha. “Of course, sweetie, for you, I´ll” Talia smiles and assure that her father won´t tell anyone about this.

“I take” Kurt begins amused “You want help in finding the missing baby, and judging by Logan´s face, he has no idea either” true to his words, Logan is speechless. Oh, Kurt will want the details of that story.

“Yes, but not your help” Wanda replied “We did pay the Lady Necromancer to find the missing brother, his name is Jimmy and we can believe in her word”

Kurt can see this is a veiled insult, yet, he´s far more curious with Kitty´s abilities and reputation to care for the insult.

Logan is speechless. And is thinking about how Pietro could be his, after all, the white hair is so clearly Magneto´s gene. “Actually,” Wanda starts reading his mind “Pietro and I resemble our grandparents from mother´s side. Even Magneto knew that and we never really make more questions, maybe, that was our mistake here”

  
A man with brown hair, a coltish figure as well a bit brawny, although, not enough to make him a caricature as the word could suggest, finally arrives in the gothic house of the city and has a smile on his face.

The man knocks on the door and as Lockheed answers it, immediately recognize the young man as it is cuddling with the person. Kitty arrives and is in tears. He´s here at least. “Charlie? My little Charlie” Kitty hugs the young man as she never saw him before.

“Mom, I´m back, the mission is over, I´m home” Kitty kissed his forehead gently and lead him inside, where Magik and Jia are making their crafts, spells of healing first, before attack(is a rule of her) and stop as recognizing the young man, even if Kitty hasn´t said a word, the eyes are a given away. Both have doe eyes.

“Hi, you must be the new students of my mother, nice to meet you, I´m Charlie Pryde, another necromancer that lives in this gothic house, how was the class going?” Charlie asked the young girls as they replied in unison.

“Well, she clearly doesn´t like to teach us,” the girls speak. Kitty protested mildly and Charlie nods his head “She was like that too with me, I must learn her crafted, but, there´s the paradox here, she does not like teaching. Have you reach potions?”

“Yes, she said we must do potions in full moon, as is more potent,” Jia explained and Charlie nods again. “She´s right, it is thanks to such advice that I became a good potion maker, you know, one thing mom can teach you is how to use your power for whatever you want, a villain, a hero or an ordinary person” Charlie explained.

“Yeah, and…she´s better than Professor X” Magik adds “I´ve heard rumours about him…and I prefer your mother more” the blonde girl concludes as her project is ready. The same one Jia is doing and the same one Charlie did.

“Well, mom is a lazy teacher, but, she´s a great mom” Charlie concluded and Kitty is playfully pinching his check for a moment. “Very funny, you three, now, as the dinner will be ready, you girls can take a break and you, young man, go take a shower…you stink”

Charlie shrugs. “I was fighting sea monsters and yeah” he smells himself “Well, the monster was worse”

As Charlie leaves Jia and Magik ponder if they should tell about the evil Necromancer that seems to want Kitty Pryde. “What turn of events!” Jia said amused and Magik agrees.


	12. Charlie and the monster

N/A: Hey does anyone here likes Ghibli? Does Princess Mononoke come to mind? Cause Charlie and Talia are going to enter in this plot.

The X-men receive a call for help from the Flea, a city who primes to have the best environment protection of all cities, is facing a dire problem, a monster is attacking them and the Flea´s citizen trust the X-men to protect them and to solve the situation in their best interest at heart. The team is composed of Hank, Pixie, Talia and Damian. The monster is stopping the construction of more hotels.

A monster who wears a cloak and has strange glowing green eyes and no one manages to come closer to the construction site ever since the monster appears.

It is to be a simple mission, so, of course, Talia is ready for any obstacle the mission may be hidden(her father often speak to Talia to never let her guard down as even a simple mission can be a dangerous one if the person is a fool and Talia Maximoff is not a fool) and her thoughts(and by extension her father´s) is proved correct as the monster appears howling and attacking the X-men.

  
“A vaporhag!” Talia exclaimed amazed, her mother, hiring the best tutors for Talia, mentioned how Vaporhags are rare as dangerous. His body resembles of a dog, except is far bigger than a normal one(bigger than a horse), his skin is tough than metal, his fangs can tear anything apart and they can see in the dark. For a moment, Talia remembers her father.

Damian and the others appear to be thinking the same thing as the fur of the monster is blue and is absorbing the light and camouflage in the shadows. “Just like dad!” Damian jokes, that joke does nothing to uplift the mood, and the members’ won´t be Kurt´s fan so soon.

“Dami” Talia chided him “is not the time to joke, the monster is not alone” and Talia is true as the Vaporhags are now 8 and ready to attack and Pixie power-up is ready to fight and kill. The fighting issue and the citizens watch in awe as the X-men are defeating the monsters.

Sadly, their celebration is cut short when a cloaked figure shows up and starts to fight off each X-men, Pixie, Damiam, Hank were all defeated and paralyzed as their bodies are stuck in the first position their minds could come up.

Talia, however, is fighting with a lonesome Vaporhag and is winning, until, she´s not. The Vaporhag is ready to rip her head, until, the mysterious person intervenes. “Jelly, no!” his voice is strong and the monster listens to the man. “Let her go” and Talia watches as the monster left.

The figure, still wearing a cloak, has no time to explain as Talia uses her tail to make this man fall on the ground and, using a dagger she summons quickly, is looking dead set in his eyes, her blue hair is free, her golden eyes are shinning and her lips are in a thin line. The man sees Talia with the dagger and can only think and speak one thing. “You´re beautiful!”

And that makes Talia loosen the dagger in confusion as the man still gazes upon her, doe eyes that are so familiar, until, finally, something click on her mind. “Charlie Pryde?” she inquires and the man finally let go of his secrecy. “Hi, Talia, last time we saw each other you did threaten with a spoon, now, we things are on the next level” and chuckles amused and Talia shakes her head at this crazy man.

  
Damian watches as the mysterious figure turned out to be a druid and one that does not have the best tracking record with the X-men as Dr MCcoy points out. “Damian, this is Charlie Pryde…the son of the Lady Necromancer” his tone is dry and his glare is not friendly to Charlie. Damian is not the son of Wanda, so, he has no real knowledge of who this woman is, the Lady Necromancer, Talia mentioned her once or twice(“she´s a friend of mom, she´s a necromancer and older than father …and she had one son, Charlie, they are Druids and no…don´t ask me what this means”)

Pixie, Hank are communicating to the others X-men the presence of Charlie with hissed tones and insecurity. Talia is talking with the man as she never saw him before, come to think of, she did mention how he was in a long training or something like that and Damian is the one to explain to people why the monsters are still alive. Whatever Damian said, with the best intentions, it wasn´t enough to satisfy the people.

“Kill those monsters now!” the mayor demands furiously and Charlie´s eyes are fully green and a wall of earth is created(thanks to his words) and the mayor´s words are loud enough to be heard by everyone, even the monsters.

“You won´t hurt them, and if you insist, I´ll destroy the monster right here and now” his glowing hand are pointing to the mayor and the X-men, even Damian are giving him awry eyes, Talia is a practical woman (she has to be) and can put 1 + 1 together to notice one thing.

“Ok, I can see this story is missing many parts” Talia speaks with a firm tone “tell me what is going on, why those Vaporhags are attacking now?” The mayor speaks in gibberish and Talia can see that maybe the monsters aren´t the real villains in this story.

“The mayor wants to deforest in order to open more hotels and commerce and the Vaporhags will lose their last home, so, I´m here to defend them by any means necessary” Charlie speaks firmly and Talia could swear Pixie called him evil Lorax.

“Guys, please, we don´t need to draw blood, we can solve this like adults” Talia beings smiling like in a political fashion. “I´d have the solution, I conquer this land for Genosha and I´ll increase the laws of environmental protection” the mayor lost his grin and is terrified, Pixie and Hank are speaking how she can do that, and Damian seems to be the only one who understands what´s going on. Charlie is confused.

“You can´t do that?” the man asked in fear and Talia continues “I´m princess Talia Maximoff and if I said so we can add this land to the Empire of Genosha, especially as you aren´t treating the land so well” Talia explained. Then, she turns to Charlie “How long the construction has been going on?”

“I stop them, but, the idea was in motion for more than 3 months” Charlie explained and Talia nods and she continues “And didn´t you signed an accord saying that the forest is sacred and is illegal to build anything there? Now, Genosha was the mediator of the accord and if you are thinking of breaking…things won´t end well to you politically” Talia concluded smiling and the man lets his head down.

Charlie is not politically savvy, but, when Talia gives him a thumbs up he can believe things are ok.

  
In fact, it did, one week after this exchange and the construction site is over(Charlie saw no problem in using his powers to speed up the cleaning) and the Vaporhags can return to the forest and be protected. One of them lowers his head enough so Charlie could say goodbye, the man touches the creature´s fur with care and get licked on his face in return, and quickly leave with his family. Charlie watches and waves goodbye to them.

Talia explained the situation to the team, however, even knowing it was the mayor at the fault, Hank and Pixie aren´t ready to accept Charlie with open arms, Damian knows nothing about this Lady Necromancer, but, if the X-men are fine with him and Talia then why Charlie is a criminal in their eyes?

“Well, I can´t say I´m surprised” Charlie speaks calmly, once is more than clear Pixie and Hank are avoiding Charlie(Damian has to admit this behaviour is opening some wounds from the past)” If the X-men won´t accept me as a hero, I´ll be one be myself” Charlie offers and Talia and Damian look as this is something completely new.

“Are you going to your next adventurer, druid?” Talia asked crossing her arms a bit amused that he´s not going be all flashy and summon a dragon to take him to his destination, instead, Charlie is using the public transportation. “No, I´ll return home and Netflix and Chill” Charlie concludes and Talia shakes her head again smiling at the man. “And the princess and the prince?”

“Not a prince,” Damian explained having the feeling he´s the third wheel “and I´ll see if Pixie needs help” and leaves the two alone.

“I´ll deal with the political aspect of the situation” Talia explained with a smirk on her face, again, Charlie is not a savvy in politics, yet, he can´t help to add “then the situation is already solved, you seem to have a good grasp of this, the political thing…I´m not expert the art of politics, but, if you want help…” Charlie trails off and knows he´s rubbish in politics.

“Well, you´re not affiliated with the X-men, I may need a witness here” Talia replied calmly and Charlie knows he can Netflix and Chill later.

  
Jia and Magik are with Kitty as the older woman is gathering clues of this Jimmy person and so far all lead to one place, and she´s not so sure the baby got a happy ending in this deal. “the baby is with Doom?” Jia asked not getting how a baby ended up with Doom, of all people, Magik gives some suggestions, but, still, even she has trouble in understanding the logic.

“Well, it seems Doom has the baby, uhm, I´ll think about my next move” Kitty pipes in.

  
Kurt is watching Logan with a big grin on his face and logan is drinking his beer wishing the earth could swallow him now. “So, you were having an affair with Magneto´s fiancé/wife? When that happened?”

Logan sighs. “It was a long and complex story, I´m a changed man” Logan then gives the details and Kurt is too amused.


	13. A plan

N/A: Still going to the arc, now, Talia and Damian are having a meeting with their dad about their last mission and the cat is out of the cradle.

Kurt Wagner is not an easily approachable man, unless, you´re one of his kids, then it´s easy to spot and talk with the elusive necromancer and today Talia and Damian want to explain their latest mission, Kurt is all about rare animals(used to exploit them in the past, but, for reason Kurt won´t disclose…he is an advocated for protection on animals)

“A vaporhags? The name is dumb but those are rare animals” Kurt pipes in drinking his beer with his bread and Damian, who is taking German classes is amused as to how Germans love bread. Kurt as if reading his son´s thought add. “Don´t laugh at bread” and Damian raises his hands in defeat as the smile continues.

“Yeah, if it wasn´t for the druid we would end up doing something stupid” Talia explained elegantly but is hard to keep the face when your brother is giving proves to be a herculean effort. “Right, the druid, uhm hum” Damian gives a big grin and Talia is giving a warning look to her brother(a secret oath was made among them to never reveal anything remotely linked with their love lives to Kurt or he´ll be over the moon) “Dad, she meets a druid, a cute and handsome druid named Charlie and she knows him” Damian snitch Talia up and now Kurt is looking at his daughter in joy.

Talia wants to deny, but, his father´s eyes are a way to glue on the story on herself and she can´t lie to him now. “Fine, his name is Charlie Pryde” and Talia remember the other secret and now knows she needs to come clean. “Yes, he´s the son of Kitty Pryde, mom knows Kitty for a while and she asked me to never tell you about her…her son, Charlie used to visit the palace, we´re not friends when kids…come to think of, we weren´t enemies either, too different and I liked to play with dolls and he liked to play with geckos” Talia explained and Kurt is not amused at all.

“Wanda hide Kitty from me?” Kurt asked completely bemused and Talia tries to damage control the situation.

“I guess, she was hoping to avoid two necromancers fighting each other, you´re very against any necromancer” Talia spoke in a calm voice.

“No, I´m against fakes necromancers, and nice try Talia” there´s a hint of pride in his eyes “you´re good with words, but, I know your mother hates me enough to prevent me to know Kitty” Kurt spokes and Damian, not sired by Wanda, wonders why, among all the women he sleeps, Wanda hates him so much(he thought the worse, but, Talia and the others assured it was consensual)  
“Your mother detests me, uses me as an excuse to justify the lack of her own sexuality, sometimes she likes women, sometimes men, sometimes both, sometimes neither and blames me for not be able to know herself” Kurt has a malice tone now “ is not my fault if she´s that indecisive about herself, and I´d not like she hide Kitty for so long from me”

Kurt does not have a friendly look and Talia remembers the last time she saw her father with such expression, so, to avoid anything bad, the woman pipes in “I think Charlie grows up nicely, the puberty was very kindly with him…stop from being the odd kind playing with geckos to be a handsome man” Talia is blushing and knows, deep down, that no daughter should have to confess such a thing to her father, yet, Kurt is an evil wizard.

“Wait, you really think he´s handsome?” Kurt is now in a good mood” the last time you said someone was handsome…oh, it was your ex, he never deserved you, Talia” the last part was spoken with care and Talia smiles, and soon drop the smile as Kurt asked for more details. “Dad, just because I think he´s handsome does not mean I´ll sleep with him, you can find someone pretty and not want to sleep with him”

“Really?” Kurt asked and Talia knows he may be joking, yet, Damian is not so sure and is not caring at this point, after all, is not like their father will ever change.

  
In the gothic house, Kitty Pryde is pacing back and forth as she´s thinking on her next move, Jia, Magik and Charlie are giving opinions as the dilemma is present to the Lady Necromancer.

“So, just to sum up” Jia speaks earning people´s attention “ One of Magda´s servants take the third baby, and only the third baby, away from Magneto, ok, why only the third one?”

“Good question, why only one baby?” Charlie asked and should be impossible someone looking at the baby, a newborn, and already know he won´t mix well with the family. “Is there any spell that indicates if Magneto´s the father? Wait, if exist why to take one baby?”

Magik pipes in. “Princess Wanda mentioned how she and Pietro are similar to Magda´s parents, as for the third baby…look, good question, how and where´s the doctor?” Magik read a few police romance novels and is asking the obvious questions, after all, Magda wasn´t alone in her birth.

“Well, the man, Dr Lewis, knew about the affair, and swear to not reveal the third baby, the child was never divulgated, in fact, Magda never thought she would birth 3 babies, her original plan was to save the girl and let the boy be raised in a different place as the boy will take after …Logan” Jia and Magik make a gross sound and Charlie rolls his eyes and soon Kitty continues “I bring the soul of the good doctor and he told me the secrecy of the birth requires a glamour and a good lie” Jia and Magik can´t understand why a woman would do such thing, Charlie, for once, is getting their point, why not run away from Magneto? “Charlie, your thoughts are being too louder, she couldn´t run…he wouldn´t let her”

“Anyway, the cheating was discovery as soon Wanda and Pietro and this…Jimmy was born, ironically, it was the good doctor that break the lie, one day, Magneto makes a question about Magda´s health and Lewis didn´t understand the question and Magneto jump to cheating conclusion…and he´s correct” Kitty sum up the fact. “Lewis told many secrets about the king and the Queen,” a smile reaches her face and everyone present knows she will use this as blackmail against Magneto. “Anyway, the doctor told me this woman named Bertha, take the baby to Latveria and that´s the problem”

“Doom is one of your enemies?” Magik asked and Kitty shakes her head.

“I can´t bargain in and demand all men called Jimmy to do a DNA test…well, I could, but, I rather not cause a big commotion” she is bitting her nail for a moment. “And Wanda did pay me to find the missing brother, if people know about his little detail, a civil war may arise”

“Is a complex situation, maybe, you could go with someone that Doom is familiar with, in fact, someone he would consider an ally…this could help” Charlie suggests.

“Uhm, yes, you´re right. In fact, I know who I´ll call” and Jia and Magik are disappointed once knowing Kitty won´t take the girls and much less Charlie “No buts, Charlie you´ll stay here and look after them, ok?”

Charlie nods and as the girls pout he explained. “ Doom is too dangerous and is not above attacking children, also, you two need to continue to study and no, you two won´t be left alone here, what kind of adult would let students be alone and without protection?” Magik and Jia saw his pout. And, Charlie in a good mood, mess with their hair.

“Charlie, can you teach her how to identify and fight against mental invasions?” Kitty is taking a few books in her infinite purse and the man nods. And Jia and Magik are more enthusiastic with this decision.

  
Kurt was sleeping soundly when his mirror vibrated, and it jolted Kurt out of his back and it was Kitty, again, not a sex mirror/talk, but, she has good news. “elf, do you still want to work on a project with me? Well, what do you think of a mission?”

Kurt´s mood gets much better now. “I´m listening.”

“I need help to enter in Doom´s country and you, as far I know, is a wizard he respects dearly, so, he will listen to you” Kitty explained the situation and Kurt smiles widely. Tonight is proving to be good after all.


	14. Doom

N/A: Doom is a fanboy.

Kitty knows Latveria is a fortress that few wish to invaded, Kitty knows how Doom takes his people´s safety seriously, of course, she knows that as Kurt is giving a history lesson and explaining some facts about Doom, turns out, Doom and Kurt are friends and Kitty has the grace of chuckles as the words Doom and Kurt are utter together, and to her surprise, Kurt does have a sense of humour to laugh at this unintentional joke.

“So, you think Doom will help?” Kitty asked intrigued as this Doom does not seem to be a person who does a thing for free(only sometimes, and usually it is for the children, and if Kitty´s calculations are correct…Jimmy is an adult) and Kitty hopes Kurt can make the man help in a discreet and cheap way.

Kitty was prepared for anything, even the worst case scenario of Doom wanting a fight, yes, Kitty was prepared, even if Doom proved to favour Kurt for being a male necromancer, however, Kitty was not ready for this.

Victor Von Doom is looking at Kitty as she´s a work of art. And his eyes are the only indication of his true awestruck. “Kurt, you know the Lady Necromancer? The first of her kind?” the question was made with such reverie that Kitty has a hard time to understand if the question was about her or not.

Kurt beams at this, for some reason that Kitty can´t fathom, and speaks proudly. “This is Kitty Pryde, the lady Necromancer, and we, my friend, want to talk with you about an important matter” Kurt´s eyes side to Kitty for a moment to completely seal the deal.

And now, Kitty, Kurt and Victor are talking in the private dining room of Doom, Kitty can see he created this room recently and is impressed that he got the gothic style to a tee, for a moment, it makes the woman think of her home. It´s very similar indeed.

“We´re here to talk with you about one of your people” Kitty starts but notices the eerily similarity between this room and her house, that she couldn´t not ask this. “do you really know who I´m?!”

Doom nods sagely. “You´re the Lady Necromancer, the Lady death, the unburned, the ghost and the Queen of destruction” he states her titles with admiration and Kitty is impressed someone even remember those titles. Kurt would like to point out he was the one who brings Kitty here, yet, Doom speaks a little more.

“I remember the story about the Empire of Aguil, the rise and fall of the first empire of mankind” Doom spoke and Kitty sighs directly and speaks “Oh, I´ve no reason how you would know such old story, but, Aguil is not the first empire of mankind, however, it is the first empire I destroyed” Kitty interjected amused.

Kurt notices something in such a response. “Wait, if you destroyed Aguil…that would mean you´re older than me,” Kurt said confused as usually, Kurt is the older one in the group. Kitty now turns to him with one eyebrow lift. “Yes, and?”

Kurt´s eyes widen and he wants to make many questions now, she´s older than him?! That´s wonderful, did she hibernate? However, those questions will have to wait as Doom asked something. “I´m always a fan of the first necromancer” normally Kurt would be insulted, but, if Kitty is that old(and Kurt, with his terrible skills of a detective, can understand she nor Doom are lying here) to destroy Aguil…then she must be the first or one of the firsts necromancers. “I would like to know if you could tell me why you destroyed Aguil…”

Kitty blinks and shrugs. “Personal reasons, in my time, it was easy to spot an empire… no one had any geographic limitation, anyway, they were destroyed, but, before I did that…I asked Zaorva if I could do it” Kitty speaks in a blasé fashion and Doom and Kurt are shivering at the mention of this name “Zaorva hates genocide, however, I explained my personal reasons…No, Doom, I´d not feel sharing this, and she let me destroy this city if I could rebuild something new…if not, she would eat my soul. I take the bet…and I created the New Aguil, spend 100 years making sure what I destroyed was rebuild and Zaorva let me live”

The tale makes Doom marvellous at such daredevil act, Kurt, for his part, is terrified (either of Kitty or for Kitty is not clear) but, in order to still have control, Kurt takes the lead. “Ok, enough stories, Doom, we´re here to ask something” Kurt speaks talking when Kitty´s hand is on his leg squeezing and before Kurt could make an innuendo, Kitty give him a serious look, and Kurt can be sure that she is not trying to feel him up.

“Doom, we want to ask something, one of your people is actually linked to Genosha, a few years ago, at least for me time is really relative” Kitty speaks and then continues “anyway, a woman named Marilie come here with a baby and I know you house the small child as the woman works for Queen Magda and you and her family always share a friendship really strong” Kitty explained and Doom is amazed that she knows a detail about him, yet, Doom asks “and why the interest now?”

Kitty gazes upon his eyes and still squeeze Kurt´s leg hard preventing the man to speak and slowly let it go as Kurt may be liking too much and she has some reservations on some of his kinks “Queen Madga did sire this baby and the family wants to see him now” Kitty speaks.

Kurt pointing at Kitty. “She resurrects Magneto to ruin his life as his now Ex-wife is making his life a real hell” is a simple explanation that prompts Doom to laughs in good humour. “He certainly, deserved, very well,” Doom asked one of his servants to bring Jimmy and judging by how he speaks the name and how the servants react…the man has a degree of importance.

Jimmy is a carbon copy of Logan and the only reason for Doom not finding out the truth is because he never meets Logan, and again, even Kurt being the worst detective ever can see the resemblance.

Jimmy Hudson, as he´s called, look at his king with utter respect and devotion, look at Kitty, the lady necromancer as she´s a rock star and looks at Kurt with fear.

And Jimmy Hudson react to the new as well as Kitty and Kurt expected. The man asked about his father and Kurt laughs amused and Kitty is bemused. “That´s not a matter I can talk, is a family conversation, if you want to know…you´re free to talk with them”

Jimmy is not hating the idea. Jimmy is not loving the idea. He asks for time and Kitty can give that to him.

As Kurt and Kitty are going back home, a walk that is free from any accident, Kurt with a smug smile replied. “So, you´re old necromancy”

Kitty nods and adds. “We all have titles here, you´re the worst detective and I´m older than dirt, well, not really, as dirt exist and will exist beyond time, however, I came in second place here”

“And you like my legs” Kurt adds smugly much to Kitty´s dismay. “I didn´t want you to reveal Wanda, Pietro and Jimmy are all related by the same mother and the same father. And yes, you have nice legs, fuzzy” Kurt is pleased with this commentary.


	15. Kelpie

N/A: Based on a video talking about Kelpie.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg) [@sailorstar9](https://tmblr.co/mcaoIthPNblJijna-z71kBQ) [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ)[@look-ma-no-hands336](https://tmblr.co/mhF5_x5b8RA8X8xYE42ONvA)

[Kelpie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FjBn9s7tlodE&t=ZjAzNjUzNzlmMmE2Yzc1ZDgzNTZlMWMwZWQzMDE1Mjk0NmUzODRiMCxBeGNsUjRTVg%3D%3D&b=t%3Afi7AX7Gl4gn8h6Me8z2gjw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184811761876%2Few-kitty-au-kelpie&m=1)

The dense forest of Caledonian, in Scotland, has in his core magic and story embedded in their lands, in their people and each corner the eyes can see and the one the eyes can´t. Moira MacTaggart and Rhane Sinclair can speak about their homeland are how it is full of stories and how, sometimes, the magic in their lands and the daily lives can be so dangerous to the point they need help.

The X-men were called to solve a big mystery, according to Moira, where a prominent mutant family in the area is being targeted by terrorist and is up to the X-men to solve the problem, of course, there´s a catch, as always, they need to solve the problem without people knowing what is going on.

Talia, as Nocturne, is the leader of the mission. A decision that leads her wondering if she was select for her skills or because of her father and mother, either way, Talia and her team did a good job, surprising even herself.

“So, in the end, the terrorist was just a family member wanting to get money of the family and thinking that was the best solution” Talia explained to Charlie as he´s in the same city and did wonder what the X-men were doing in this city.

Putting a finger in his lip, for a moment, letting the words be reflected, and Charlie pipes in saying how he saw cases like this before. “Sometimes, the family does not mean much for people and money is more than worth to throw someone, your own relative to the fire.”

Those words, innocent as it can be, did hit Talia deep as she remembers how grandma Madga, uncle Pietro, aunt Lorna and her own mother are having a hard time dealing with some revelations, to avoid those thoughts she asked. “Ok, now you know why I´m…now tell me, why are you here?”

Charlie give a grimace and explains “Nothing fancy as solve mysteries, I´m sure, my job here is to explain to people how to take care of magical animals, the leader of this guild paid me to teach kids that the Loch Ness isn´t real and to stop going after her” Charlie jokes, but, not really, his first class was basically about how Loch Ness isn´t real.

Talia hummed thinking she would prefer this mission over the one she just dealt with. The man gives some advice as Talia and her team will stay in the guild for a time and Talia could use the tourism for once.

Talia and her team are located in a hotel, a courtesy of the leader of this guild, after all, they did deal with the situation in a proper way and no one, but a select few will know the truth about the incident with such important mutant family.

At night, Talia has a hard time sleeping. At a whim, what else could it be? Talia opens the window and has the desire to walk in the forest, to see the river again, she always liked rivers(is something her uncle often tease her about and her father, to her surprise, often asks in a joking fashion, if Talia wants to be a mermaid or a water nymph)

As she finally arrives in the river a beautiful white horse is there to greet her. His mane is so white and silk, his posture is so poisoned and Talia knew no horses in Genosha could ever come close to this beauty, not even her father could create something so majestic.

“I need to ride this horse” Talia speaks in a numb tone, nothing else matters but her and the horse, she can see herself riding this wonderful animal and this is what she needs. At very least, Talia needs to touch the horse. As her blue hand touch the horsehair, the wonder is over, as her hand is stuck like glue and Talia starts to feel fear.

“Talia!” a voice shouts and it is Charlie with a basket of poison ivy and other ingredients looking straight to the horse, and without waiting for a reply, Charlie creates a circle of fire prevent Talia to leave…as well as the horse.

“What is going on?” Talia asked still with her hand stuck. Charlie replied in a grim tone. “This is a Kelpie, a damn fucking horse that loves to draw people, he´s an undead creature from hell” Charlie explained and on a closer look, Talia did scream as the beautiful white hair is now a cadaveric version of the illusion Talia was so impressed and has scarlet eyes. The animal seems to laugh maniacal as if is possible(at this moment, anything is possible) and can´t leave as the fire prevent him. And this realization makes the horse stop the laughter.

Charlie raise one hand and Talia was sure he would shoot at the horse, yet, he shot at the left, killing a black horse and this makes the cadaveric version of Kelpie be afraid as the fire consumed the dark horse until there´s nothing, not even ashes “Talia, I´ll tell you out of the horse, I need you to be calm, because…this will go to hurt” Charlie warned and before anything could be said. He shot where Talia´s hand was touching harming the hand and the horse at the same time.

Talia manages to be free and run away from the animal, the creature is screaming in such hellish way, growling and hissing like a serpent and the fire is changing colour, a pitch black, and is consuming the Kelpie, just like the black horse, there are no ashes, not even burning the grass. Nothing indicates what happened just happened.  
Charlies turns to Talia and her hand has a hole, drawing blood and flesh, Charlie, touches the wound and as his eyes changes to bright green, the wound is over. Her hand is cured. Talia is heaving until she asked. “So, are you teaching about kelpies next?”

“It will be my next class, those things are dangerous,” Charlie asked narrowing his eyes to the place where the Kelpie used to be. Talia then asked one thing “did you killed them?”

Charlie shakes his head. “Kelpies are spirits that take the form of a horse, usually is two horses as one gives the energy to the other and the one is responsible to…bring the people to the last ride. All we can do is avoid Kelpies. We could be exorcism forever, and that wouldn´t stop the Kelpies to exist…the only solution is to identify a kelpie and cast protection” Charlies instructed.

“Maybe, I should take this class” Talia speaks as now she really isn´t a fan of horses anymore.


	16. Breeding

N/A: Something for the EW verse as I didn´t give up on this arc.

Lance Alvers is one of the members of Brotherhood, an organization which Magneto crafted along the years, sadly, Magento is getting older and didn´t seem to give much care for the Brotherhood and thought, naively, that the organization was disbanded …Lance wants to prove him wrong.

One of his spies manages to get hold of an interesting information regards Magneto and Lance can use it, the Royals don´t mind their tongues around those who they see beneath them. And Lance aka Avalanche knows each weakness of the royal family. Wanda can alter reality, but, only once and usually is restricted to one location (Lance can sacrifice a small part of his group if necessary and there´s a twisted sense of irony here as Magneto would have done the same)

“Now, Pietro? He´s not so sentimental to care for old relationships” Lance mutters to himself remembering his speed, then an idea pops in, “Sunfire, come here” the Japanese man stands up and takes his masks out, “Now I can speak?” there are a few sarcasm in his tone as his arms unfold. Lance smiles at the man and makes a simple question. “How is the length of your fire?”

Sunfire raises an eyebrow and replies “As much I desire, but, if you want me to be dramatic and cliché, I can say: I can burn the entire world if I so want…but I don´t, rest assured, I live here too” Sunfire adds and some people let go of their breath they are holding.

Lance has a more outlook manner now. “What do you feel of fighting a speed mutant?”

Sunfire shrugs bemused. “Then, I've got a plan and we´ll need some tools to take Genosha down” Lance offers a victorious smile and the others are listening to his words.

  
Charlie Pryde just help Fantastic Four, in fact, his help was the pivotal decision to make Fantastic Four win against the villain(this time, not Dr Doom, the king promised to be retired) and in a way to say thank you, Sue Storms offer a nice dinner for their hero in the best restaurant, a feature the other members of FF agree and that makes the X-men be aware of the FF.

Charlie goes to the restroom, for a moment, as him and Johnny enter in a drinking contest and Charlie clearly lost(Frank was amused, his uncle always won) and in his absence, the FF is talking with a member of Brotherhood.

“Lance?” Richard greets as Lance is a fighter for freedom of his country and how come the FF wouldn´t sympathize with a man who has similar ideas as they? “Good to see you” Richard offered politely and Sue nods.

The Thing aka Ben Grimms, pipes in the conversation. “You´re lucky, we´re here celebrating a job your son just help with. A good kid indeed” Ben speaks proudly and Lance´s skin got pale as Spanish words are being muttered.

“My what?” Lance asked and noticing their stares Lance quickly change his tone. “Of course, my son, of course, good old …my son, I´ve to go” and Lance said a bit too late as Charlie is back and is bemused.

“Son, boy, baby” Lance can´t deny as Charlie does resemble a bit of him(the hair and the face) and has much of her mother, oh, the lady Necromancer, Kitty Pryde, “How are you, you?”

“I´m 22 years old” Charlie speaks in a bemused tone and Lance can see how the FF if a fight does begin, will side and Lance does not need to fight today. And leaves as quickly as he cames.

  
Jimmy Hudson got his name as a request from the woman who brought to Latveria and to King Doom, Melisa Hudson, a good woman who raised the boy and is a mother to him, well, looking at Magda crying in front of him makes the word mother be awkward.

(This woman may be giving him life and that´s enough for him to respect her, yet, Melisa Hudson raise him and that´s more than enough to make her his mother)

Wanda and Pietro are the images of poison and elegance, but, they too are as confused as Jimmy is. Magda did have an affair and it was murder and bring back to life, how, one can react to this? Resent her? Love her? She´s a strange to Jimmy as much the Maximoffs are strangers to him.

Jimmy look at a man who does resemble him a lot and Jimmy can know who this man is even if no one had told him the whole story. “So, you´re Logan?” Jimmy asked and Magda looks at Logan with hope in her eyes. Does she really think they can be a family now?

“Yes, I´m…nice to meet you” Logan offers and Jimmy really could use a beer right now, Genosha is not as magical as he thought it would be.

  
Kurt Wagner receives a letter from Magneto, it´s easier to know when Magneto is communicating with him as his eagle is so extra that makes the other birds(an antique form of communication that Kurt is fond of) look pale and plain in comparison.

The letter is asking if Kurt can restore his powers back as the Lady Necromancer make him, in his own words, a pathetic human(Kurt can take time to appreciate the irony and Magneto´s own racism here) and he knows Kurt can help him.

Kitty is there with him, as well with her students(she often say that a teacher must protect the children and what adult would leave children alone?) who took up Kitty isn´t afraid to know him or one of his houses. Kurt tries to ask if Jia is alright and did receive a snappy reply “I´m not your daughter” and make the DNA test proving her words, Magik laughs at the situation, and is eating one of her candies(He can see Magik is a demon…and has more tutelage than just Kitty) as for Kitty, the woman is drinking her tea as the girls are talking among them excitedly.

Kurt has to admit, aside the snippy attitude Jia has with him and Magik own angsty teen, this is a cute picture.

“What Magneto wants?” Kitty asked calmly.

“You made him powerless and he wants me to restore his power” Kurt informs in a blasé fashion.

“You will?” Kitty asked gazing up to him and Kurt knows that if the kids aren´t present they would do a little more than just drink tea(she certainly has no problem in talking with the girls about the minotaur´s incident)

“No, I´ll never disrespect a fellow magic user like that, and I´ll never disrespect you, Katzchen” Kitty smiles as this is the right answer. And as he burns the letter, Kurt is back to the real question. “So, tell me, how was to be an evil witch and a mom?”

“Is not really different from being a regular mom or a teacher for those two” the girls exclaimed and Kitty chuckles “But I´m a working mom, I´ve my profession as an evil witch and I´m a mom, is not that hard”

Kurt would like to say it is, but, that would involve speaking about certain wounds and he´s not comfortable to do so yet.


	17. Attack on Genosha part 1

N/A: Something to do here. Lance will attack Genosha, Magneto still has no powers and Magda and Logan aren´t sure about what to do now.

(past)

Magneto is a charismatic leader and, of course, a scary one. If his silver tongue is not enough a good reminder from the master of magnetism is enough.

Lance was a man born to fight and find in Magneto a mentor, a leader and rival as Magneto has as much compassion to a pawn as a farm has with a cattle.

Erik Leshner made promises that in the end he couldn´t or didn´t want to fulfil and Lance learns how to hold grudges with the best.

"So, you´re Avalanche?" a blue fuzzy man asked looking him up and down not being impressed and Lance can share this sentiment with the new mercenary, Nightcrawler, "yes, I´m...and you are?"

Nightcrawler looks extremely bored as he replies. "yes, we´ll work together now, oh jolly me"

Lance crosses his arms angrily. "Yes, luck me, stuck here with a manslut," he said as one of the few female members of his group refuse the job because of Nightcrawler and Lance had to fill the gap.

But, the mission has one good point as Lance knows how strong a necromancer can be...and next time he´ll ask another necromancer...maybe that Lady Necromancer she´s cute.

______________________________________________________________________________

(present)

Logan Howlett wasn´t a guest Genosha´s royal deal frankly in the past. Now, Logan is invited by Queen Madga and no one knows how to deal with such situation. In fact, the resurrection of Queen Madga is not being taken so lightly as many allies of Genosha and even the enemies want an answer.

"The Lady Necromancer brought me back, Kitty Pryde did a job from my husband" Magda explained and it was enough to make gossip ceased, at least, in front of her.

Wanda, Pietro and Jimmy sit on the royal table in different spaces as only Lorna is closed to them and Jimmy is alone and uncomfortable.

Logan is close to Magda and is not sure he should be here. The silence is heavy and only is broken as a maid, speaking only to princess Lorna(out of fear as the rest are gazing upon each so intensely) how Magneto is alright in his cellar.

Magda gulps loudly as Wanda, Pietro and Jimmy are no longer children and don´t need a mother, not one who make such bad choices. "My children, can we be a family?"

Wanda and Pietro look at Logan for a moment. It was a flattering look. "Do Logan wants to our father? You´re our mother" his eyes travel to Jimmy for a moment "but, at the moment you´re just a stranger to us"

Madga takes a deep breath. Her eyes glittering as no words aren´t need. She´s her mother and a stranger at the same time and is clear that her children raise themselves.

Logan is not comfortable.

__________________________________________________________________________

Talia is on Charlie´s lab, for lack of a better word, as many magical animals and regular animals as the druid is fixing a rabbit who is cover in dark magic, the blue woman crack a joke on Watership down and Charlie can only reply sagely "Talia, rabbits can terrify animals"

The druid takes the dark curse and a black smoke easily and purifying with ancient words as the black smoke lost the hue and the rabbit is lifting his head in relief.

"Ok, little one, you´re save" Charlie put the rabbit with his family. "Nasty curse that affects everything even the animals and plants" Charlie complains as his last job for this week was to lift a curse. His mother´s students were with him to learn how to lift curses as Kitty was out to do something. (Jia and Magik were good helpers)

"Now, tell me, how are things in your home?" Charlie asked and Talia didn´t try to lie. "Well, granny does not love grandpa at all and the mood is tense as I think granny loves Logan" her tone is crestfallen "I don´t want to go home so quickly"

"Then help me here with the bunnies, and carefully, they are terrifying creatures" Charlies speaks in a good mood and make Talia crack a smile. "Only you to think cute rabbits are scary"

_______________________________________________________________________

Lance is with his army as they are within the borders of Genosha with a smile, a sinister one, as Tabbitha Smith cut the throat of the last patrol of Genosha.

"Lance? And the royals?" Tabbitha asked exploding the last part of the patrol building.

"Too busy on their internal affairs to notice, now, let´s march and see show Magneto what he taught us" Lance speaks with confidence and the army marches with their leader.

 

 

 

 


	18. Attack on Genosha part 2

Attack on Genosha part 2  
N/A: uhm, the fight happens.

Genosha´s system of defence is created in 3 structures. The first one is the border patrol, walls interlinked with towers where each person alerts Genosha about new people, Lance and his group take care of this.

The second defence is a magical shield, something, Tabitha has no problem in hacking and deactivating easily, Genosha´s arrogance prevents the shield to be updated. And it provides the army clear passage to the lands of Genosha, prosperous and breathtaking as they all believed to be.

And the final defence is Magneto himself and his family, but, this is not really threating as family drama is more their concern, a smirk plays on Lance´s face, is more of a grim than anything remotely happy.

Magneto makes promises to Lance and Lance wants his fair share now.

_______________________________________________________________________-

The first part of the army cause havoc and chaos enough to prompt Wanda and Pietro to intervene, something Lance did foresee and as he predicted, Wanda´s powers has limitation and Lance exploit this to the fullest.

Pietro comes to his sister´s rescue and immediately has to fight Sunfire, a mutant with abilities with fire than are beyond normal. Lorna is fighting Boom Boom, a mutant with the ability to create bombs and she destroyed any metal that Lorna could use.

Finally, Queen Magda is their last hope and Lance smirks as he steps in the castle. “Magneto is in the dungeon?” the woman tries to look as tough and menace as possible(like her daughter did) but is failing. With one nod of her head, Magda confirms his suspicions and heads back to his path. “Time to see what Magneto is up to and…Queen Magda, do your kids know you have no magical ability?” Lance asked not bothering for an answer.

Magda Maximoff did lie about many things in her life.

  
Magneto is on the cellar, a well-kept cellar does not hide the fact is a prison, Lance has no problem in locating Magneto, the only prisoner of Genosha alive and the only one that used to be the king.

“Magneto, remember me?” Lance speaks as he comes closer to the cellar, for a moment, the man contemplates crushing Magneto, but, that´s not what he wants. Magneto is unsure of who the man is and his own expression is indication enough.

“We meet when I was a kid, my parents kick me out because of my ability…I crushed them, you gave me a new name, Avalanche, ring a bell?” Lance asked and Magneto has a sneer on his face.

“I didn´t ask for your services. If you´re here to save me you´re too late” Magneto replies in arrogance and Lance nods at him “Yes, I´m here to save you, the great Magneto does not deserve to be here” Lance replied and Magneto only replies with a rude commentary.

Lance arrives in the royal back as the army stops in their tracks, Wanda and Pietro were alive and unharmed but arrested, and the same fate befalls Lorna, no harm for them as they represent the future of Genosha.

Magneto is displeased even more as Madga let that happen, did her new life make her powers weak? Lance cast a microphone spell to make his voice bombastic enough to be heard to everyone.

“I brought you here for all people in Genosha to see their king, Magneto, a man that promised a paradise on Earth at the cost of blood and sacrifice” Lance looks at Magneto evilly “A man that is ok in let thousands of humans die to save mutants and will use as many mutants is necessary to achieve his goal, a man that taught me all I know and how to conquer and destroy…but, denies me Genosha as I´m not welcome, neither no one of my group…we are the lessen one” Lance than throws a coin out of the balcony “A man that lost too much of his own arrogance”

The coin falls to the ground and Magneto´s hands were never bound. Lance then piece his chest without mercy. “A man that taught me that kill the king is the right choice and challenge me to kill. Magneto was killed, and now, I´m the ruler of Genosha” Lance smiles cruelly at the citizens who are terrified, the great Magneto is dead? It can´t be…yet, the blood does not lie. It never does.

Jimmy saw the commotion by accident, arriving too late to stop the heirs to be captured or to save Magneto, but, he has the right mind to leave and ask help. The X-men certainly comes to mind, but, Jimmy knows a few people that can help.

  
“Didn´t I tell you? Rabbits are scary!” Charlie mentions a bit smug as Talia is avoiding the rabbits who are in the temporary habit Charlie crafted for them. “haha, well, those rabbits are creepy, but, not all of them are creepy”

She sits with him the day is finally over and no job is available or incomplete right now, Charlie can relax and Talia can be away from creepy rabbits. “Hey, when you aren´t working with magical animals, what you do?” Talia asked curiously as the druid is never the one to talk much about himself.

“I let live guide me, uhm, but if you want to know a hobby I have…I like to sing” Charlie confess much to Talia´s amusement “Now, I´d not think I´m a good singer, but, hey…is a hobby, and you?”

Talia ponders for a moment. “What I like to do? I don´t think anyone ever asked me that, I´m usually working as a princess, as a member of the X-men or as my father´s daughter…I love those positions, but, I don´t think I develop a hobby” this make her stop a bit worried, is her life focused only on her duties?

“Hey, there´s always time to get a hobby” Charlie concluded easily and Talia confess she does not know what she can do “Well, why not try something new each day? You´re bound to find something you like” Charlie suggested and Talia has a tender smile now.

His hand showing the dexterity of his finger are touching a loose lock of her hair, they never get alone and so close of each other. “IS a druid´s advice?” she asked and Charlie shakes his head “is advice of someone concern”

They continue to gaze until a hawk arrives and is in the middle of them, the bird demands attention and got without a problem. “Is the X-men´s Hawk,” Talia spoke and takes the bird gentle (the bird prefers Talia more than Charlie) and the woman spotted the message and the news aren´t good at all. “Talia?”

“Magneto was killed and Genosha was conquered by Avalanche” Talia explained feeling sorrow in one go and Charlie is silent. He needs to write to his mother now.


	19. Attack on Genosha part 2

EW Kitty au (attack on Genosha part 2)

N/A: uhm, dramatic moment?

Kurt Wagner´s daily routine varies depending on his mood, today, the man wakes up with a need to do nothing and stay in bed, maybe, call Kitty to see if she´s alright (and enact in a mirror sex or in a real sex. Kurt can be a good boy if Kitty wants him to be) sadly his plans must be postponed as the X-men and Talia´s letter arrive at his quarters thanks to diligent hawks.  
  
He often likes to make the X-men beg for his help, so, whatever they want him to do sure can wait a little longer as Kurt is opening Talia´s letter, and, as he finally read it Kurt now the X-men´s letter content and knows he´ll help his daughter no matter what.

___________________________________________________________________  
Kitty is teaching Jia and Magik the basics of spells of attack and is pleased to see how the two are taking the craft so easily, Jia is getting a better understanding of her own powers(flying is never useless, but, you can always improve yourself) and Magik can use her demonic force, a curse installed on her, to do good things, finally is getting that a curse is not what defines you.

As she watches her pupils improve their skills, a black hawk arrives at the bay of her window, a reverence is made by both beings as Kitty receives a letter from Charlie. The handwriting is shaking and Kitty does not need to read the entire letter to know what is going on.

Lance killed Magneto. Charlie is going to confront him.

“Girls, stop what you are doing and listen to me, please” Kitty speaks with urgency in her tone and the girls stop to hear her teacher. “Genosha´s king was murder by Avalanche” the news shock everyone Magneto and Genosha are the symbol of victory for every mutant “ The X-men, the royal members of the family and my son are ready to fight for Genosha´s freedom, now, I´ll help my son and those in need, but, I need to ask if you two want to join me.” Jia and Magik are pondering this situation, true, they got better in their witchcraft than the others, but, still is something no one should hush to “I wouldn´t ask this for you girls if I didn´t believe you are able to do it. The choice is yours and any option you choose I´ll cater”

Illyana Rasputin and Jia Jang mutter for a moment and they nod. “We know healing spells, we know how to infiltrate places and we know nasty curses, what´s the point of being a witch if we won´t ever use our powers?!”

Normally, the X-men wouldn´t like to be associated with Necromancers, yet, this is an especial situation and any help is welcome. Scott is tracking a strategy as Jean is communicating with Wanda, well, trying to, as Wanda is sleeping, however, Jean manages to contact Pietro and Lorna.

“They are fine and unharmed. Lance is now the self-declared king of Genosha, what we can do, Scott?” Cyclops is thinking on the safety of the others as Talia is thinking about her family and hardly is caring for the “but” it came.

“Father” Talia speaks as Damian is talking with his father about not change into a dragon, as this could kill everyone. Her tone is strong enough to earn everyone´s attention. “Is any of those men and woman ever worked for you?”

Kurt shakes his head, but, mentioned he did work with them and Lance didn´t get a good impression on the man, no one will mention the irony of this statement. Charlie and Kitty are silent, until, Kitty herself speaks. “I know him, often mumbles about Genosha and retribution and has an awful temper…and is too sexist to a woman can do real damage, in fact, he loves underestimate people”

Charlies pipes in calmly and in a cold fashion. “He´ll underestimate me, and once the leader is out the army will be without control” Charlies concludes.

“Yes, but and the hostages? How can we know they won´t go killing them?” Scott asked and Kitty raises her hand silencing him. “ The X-men and the Necromancer over there” she points at Kurt who is amused “as well Nocturne and Salamander can fight to each member, they want to show off who´s the best and the chance to fight more royals will be too much be let go” Kitty concludes.

Kurt wants to question where Kitty would be in this plan, however, she already responds to this question. “My students can infiltrate and take prince Pietro and Princess Lorna without a problem, and, I can break the hex they put on Wanda”

Talia knows there´s something more going, but, she wants her mother back. “Charlie, don´t kill him…I want to have this pleasure”

  
The X-men manage to get the army by surprise and Kitty´s word is proven true as many of the guards let their position to fight the famous X-men and even to face of the necromancer, who, ironically did do much but is the one most guards fear.

Talia is mad and for the first time is not holding back. Damian does not need to worry for her as she´s not the weak princess many thought she is.

Prince Pietro spot a blue girl with short hair, channel style, and a Russian girl with bangs who break the seal code where he was with an easy. They introduce themselves as Kitty´s students and created a fake Pietro, in case a guard resolves to be here, and disguise him.

“Come on, we´ll take you to the outside of the city where you´ll be safe” Yana speaks but Pietro prefers to see where his sisters and goes running, much to Yana and Jia´s dismay. Yana uses the teleportation and goes to where Lorna is and look at the dumbfound prince who is not managing to break the cellar, not the seals.

“Dude, we´re pros here, let us do our job, ok?” Jia speaks and the two are working to break the seals as Lorna is talking with her brother. “Who are they?” and Pietro only replies. “Kitty´s newest students”

  
Wanda is on a room where sirens are singing their lullaby to make Scarlet Witch be asleep, however, Kitty faces sirens before and this is nothing new to her. “Ladies, you all have beautiful voices” the creatures stop singing for a moment “But I´m afraid the song must stop now!” her eyes are pitch black and her smile is not a friendly one.

  
Lance is in the throne room enjoying his time, until, the fight begins and his army is facing the X-men who are taking them out of Genosha, Avalanche is losing his temper and the palace is suffering from his wrath.

“Oh, you never change, do you?” a voice jolt Lance back to reality and he sees Charlie Pryde who is facing him without a care. “Avalanche!”

“Oh, you´re him. Her boy, tell me has your mother ever told you who your real father is?” Lance speaks looking at the young man with interest; if the Fantastic Four values him so much…he must be powerful.

Charlie is bemused. “Not, but she told me who is the sperm donor and you´re just like I picture, an asshole with grandiose” Charlie concludes and Lance lost his mind and causes an Avalanche that never was fully concrete as hands stop him.

In fact, the hands are ghostly from the ground that Charlie is controlling, and is preventing Lance to use his powers. “Son, please, you´re meant to rule by my side, we can make Genosha our home”

Charlie´s eyes are too calculist, too cold and unnerving. “A bit late for the father and son bonding, don´t you think?” Charlie is controlling the hands, making the herculean effort to not murder him.

Lance, somehow, kick a lever who manages to throw spears at Charlie, his blood runs through the wall and floor easily and making the hands fall. “Should have killed me when you had the chance, boy” Lance has a nasty smile on his face, “daddy is really disappointed, a great necromancer as mother and you learn only this? Pathetic”

Charlie coughs blood and slowly remove the speer from his stomach, noticing the hole and the pain that comes along and only smirks as Lance is stepping away in fear. The hole is healing and the hands of the deads are holding Lance strongly and lifting him up.

“There you´re” Kurt shows up in a friendly fashion as Charlie is about to torn Lance apart. Kurt is smiling at Lance´s pain. “Do you want to kill him? Go ahead, you can bring his body back and Talia can kill him, it will be like a date”

Lance is talking again. “I´m your father, you must obey me, help me boy” and this make Kurt smiles widely as it opens old memories, however, Charlie makes a promise to Talia. “No, she has the right to decide what to do with him” the ghostly hands paralyze him and drop him on the ground.

“Your mother would be proud of you” Kurt speaks looking at Lance amused. “revenge is better if is served together”

“Why are you here? I know you don´t care for my well being” Charlie asked crossing his arms as Kurt has that fond smile on his face.

“Your mother would cry if something happens to you, mother, in my time, don´t cry for their children, but yours would and that´s what makes her a good mother” Kurt speaks in an enigmatic way. The royal family, the X-men, Kitty and her students arrive in the throne room and Wanda is ready to give a punishment to this man.

“ You´re indeed lucky, Charlie Pryde, don´t forget about that” and Kurt goes to his daughter as Kitty goes to Charlie, along with Jia and Yana.

The revelation of Charlie´s parentage was made by accident, not by Charlie, nor by Kurt or even Kitty, but, it was a confession one of the generals of Avalanche did to save his own face and Talia is the one who heard the confession and the affirmation from Charlie that Avalanche is his biological father. In his own words, the sperm donor, no one questions why this makes Kurt smiles fondly.


	20. aftermatch

N/A: The aftermath of the attack on Genosha.

The weather is nice, not too humid, not too cold and it was a perfect day to go back to daily routine and forget about the problem of Magneto being murder in front of the entire population, in fact, the population does not like the persona of Magneto, but, Magneto´s persona is their support.

Queen Wanda is ruling the Genosha and is taking a deep breath to mentally prepare herself for the daunting task, the rest of Lance´s army will be punished as well, but, Pietro and Lorna throw the suggestion to offer mercy to some soldiers and implanted them in the country.

“Mother, Genosha was found by mercenaries, wouldn´t be a bit hypocrite if we didn´t offer a chance?” Talia replies and adds swiftly “of course, if we give a chance they must earn our trust, and they would be under the collar to cancel their powers”

“Do we have more of those collars?” Wanda asked in deep mode. “Well,” Lorna pipes in calmly “the Lady Necromancer can build more of those collars and her son as well, so, I say we can have as much of supply we need, actually, it was her son and their cute and strange students that created the seals immobilizing and preventing the others to use their powers”

Wanda nods “Very well, in that case, I´ll let you, my sister, to choose who should be given a second chance, and you, my brother, are you ready to make the rebuild?” the question was given an answer right away as Pietro explains his ideas to upgrade the security system, in his words, Magneto was too confident in his name only to think in a proper security.

Then Pietro asked something that caught Talia of the guard. “Charlie is Lance´s son, my niece, do you think Charlie will try to free his own father?”

Talia raises her eye brown and closes her hands together. “I´d not see any reason for that as he was ready to kill him, I know you´re making assumptions about Charlie, after all, those are the same assumptions I dealt when my father does something, but, no, Charlie won´t interfere in the judgment”

Magda is on the room, but, she has no voice as finding out how she has no powers and get everything in life by lying is not something to admire it.

Jia and Yana are enjoying receiving praises for their work, and all people in Genosha seems to understand who Kitty truly is and have admiration, respect and fear that mimic the same sentiment in regards Kurt, the evil necromancer. The X-men are always well like by Genosha, but, today the spotlight.

Charlie receives some adoring glares, but, his mind is far fetched to notice, to the point that when the princess of Genosha sits next to him the only way to notice her presence is when she punches his arm lightly. “Talia?!”

“Hi, Charlie, aren´t you going to toss one of those lame pick up lines?” she said in a joking fashion, then, her expression changes. “So, Lance was the Sperm donor” she trails off and Charlie responds by saying this. “I won´t go save him”

Talia nods saying she knew that much. Her golden eyes travel to Kurt talking with Kitty about whatever it is as now Talia talks again. “I get it, my father is evil too, don´t look at me like that, I´m not dumb, I know he likes to cast curses or help evil wizards to do evil things…and sometimes, I think, I could ignore him…I could say he´s not my father and only the sperm donor” she stops.

Charlie is far too curious now. “and why you didn´t?”

Talia sighs dejectedly. “Because as much he´s evil, he´s my father and I don´t want to lose him, I´m sorry your father wasn´t a real father to you…but, I´d not blame any of this” her eyes travel to the destruction caused, while Pietro is serious in the rebuild, not even Quicksilver will fix this so quickly. “this is Avalanche´s fault, not yours, so…don´t go thinking you´re an evil person or I´ll beat your shoulder again, druid”

“I´m also a necromancer and I venture with spirits and death” Charlie explained amused.

“So what?” and she jokily punches his arm again.

Kitty is pleased with the scene. Kurt is too pleased, and then a question is made. “Kurt, do you have any problem with their relationship?” and Kurt looks at her with such puppy eyes(somehow, it makes Kitty think of a small child wanting a treat, when Charlie was young he often used that tactic. Puppy eyes) and speak. “Of course not, they´d make a cute couple”

Kitty hums and then asked. “Well, Charlie told me you asked about his childhood´s stories, if you´re that interested I can tell you a few” she has a smile on her red lips and Kurt wonders if she knows or if she´s disgust by that….then again, she did speak up with an entire village about monster sex.   
Kurt gulps loudly and was spare to give an answer when the X-men, Cyclops to be exact, are asking for his input in a situation. “Don´t worry, evil Necromancer, my offer still remains”

  
Lance Alvers remains in his cellar without having the means to use his powers, well, even if he could the man would end up dead anyway. His son and woman (“don´t call me that, Avalanche! One night stand only cement we´re nothing, you gave me Charlie, and that´s the only good thing you did give me” “great, sex innuendos, mom”) did cast seals to prevent Lance to use his powers, to move and to speak.

His son has a unique power and chooses to be a druid. Why? The Queen, the princess Talia and Prince Pietro and Lorna arrive at his cellar with an ominous expression and silence as their trade card.

“I, as the new ruler of Genosha, hereby declare you guilty and your sentence will be death…” Wanda´s hands are red and Lance is so fixated in looking into her red eyes that he didn´t notice Talia sneak up behind him and stab him. “However, I never said how you would die” she concluded.

“You step my grandfather, I think, is only fair, we stab you, for irony sake” and Talia takes her bloody dagger as her family has daggers ready. Lance can´t scream or move as his life will be ended in an ironic twist.


	21. The Diary

EW Kitty au ( the diary)

N/A: Based on a prompt I did. EW Kurt is really kinky.

In a cold Tuesday, Kitty decides to take her students and her son to the Maerra, a Caribbean island that is far away from their home, but, teleportation spells are real and portals are too and Lockheed can be big enough to carry them to the new place, of course, Kitty prefers to use a safer transportation.

And Charlie notices how her mother is with her trademark smile, a plot is in the make and Charlie is unsure of what to do now, Jia and Magik are happier for be travelling in a dragon. And their excitement continues as they are walking in the marketing of Maerra and see the wonders.

Suddenly, they bump into Talia and her father, who judging by the groceries shops in her hand; they were spending some time in the famous markets of Maerra. Charlie notices her mother´s expression and her plot will happen any minute now. “Hello, Talia, hello, Kurt” she greets and Charlie, Jia and Magik did the same. (Although, Jia is not being very polite, understandable as she does not like Kurt at all) “me and the kids we're hoping to buy supplies and to teach a certain someone” Kitty, Jia and Yana points at Charlie amused “how to cook, the poor man does not know how to make a cake”

Talia laughs. “What? Really?!” she chortles at his expression. “The markets have street fairs teaching how to cook” Talia speaks in a sense of suggestion.

“Really? Could you take this man there?” Charlie has no means to say no as Talia is guiding Charlie to the street fair and Yana and Jia are getting the plot and follow them, leaving only Kurt and Kitty alone, he, like her beloved son, didn´t get the plot.

“I did that so we could be alone and that man should know how to cook” Kitty explained amused and resist to call Kurt child, well, this would fit the thematic of their conversation. Kurt now has a malicious smile, but, Kitty put a finger on his lips.

“I´m here because I want to talk with you and retrieve something that belongs to you” she explained taking out of her bag a notebook that has seen a better day, however, even the weary and decay cover does not stop Kurt to realize what it is and his blood turns cold.

“HOW?!” he asked almost feral and it gains the attention of the others, Kitty suggests them to go to their house, and yes, she knows he has a house here.

Arriving in his house, she explains that nice folks, “no, I won´t give their names”, paid her to get rid of ghosts living in their house, that used to belong to Kurt, and the ghosts are grateful enough that they send a gift to her. “Your diary”

“One” Kurt starts speaking loud but with no bite “is a journal and …did you read it?” Kitty nods and explain is the only way to know if it is really Kurt´s to retrieve it. Kurt frowns, but, Kitty assures him she only read the first page that has his name and nothing else.

“Now, you know my secret? A secret I buried deep into my soul” Kurt speaks too dramatically for Kitty´s taste and she explained once again she only read one page that has his name and nothing else. “A secret that no one can ever know”

Kitty rolls her eyes. “Oh, please, you have mommy kink, I don´t need a diary to know that, I´ve got eyes, elf, asking my son to share tales of his childhood, saying you don´t want to be a bad boy, looking an awestruck every time I mother my own son or my students, really, I didn´t read the diary nor I ever need to” she confessed.

“Aren´t you freak out? I have…this kinky for as long I can remember” Kurt speaks now confused.

“And I have blood kinky, elf, yet, you don´t see me being extra in the streets about that “ she quipped back. “I´m here because I want to talk about this” she starts and Kurt is expecting the worse.

“I see, you think my kinky is a disease and I need therapy, trust me I tried, but, it never went away, my birth mother and foster mother were horrible and my analytic believes that´s the reason for my kink” Kurt explained deeply.

Kitty blinks. “You got to analytic? That´s wonderful, and stop being a dramatic elf, didn´t I just confess I have blood kink? No one here will be kink shame and if you want to act on your kink with me…is fine” Kitty speaks and Kurt is sure he´s dead and this is heaven “of course, we need to talk about boundaries and what´s comfortable for both of us”

“Why Am I surprised? And happy, but, surprised nonetheless?” Kurt asked this more to himself than anything.  
“Because you´re the worst detective ever, trying being subtle with you does not work” Kitty confess and Kurt can´t deny.


	22. Smut

N/A: Well, he has a mommy kink so why not explore it?

Satin sheets are touching his naked form, an indigo fur is clashing against the red satin sheet as the man is reeling as a feminine finger, with the nails painted in red, is travelling his form. Until, of course, it stops in one place. The naval of Kurt Wagner.

The woman is wearing black lingerie and has mirth on her lips, that morphs to teasing as she notices more and more of his body. "What naughty boy you are, Kurt" she chided him in a motherly tone making a proficient difference between man and woman be very visible.

"Katzchen" Kurt whines and Kitty give him a pointy look and Kurt, the fearsome necromancer corrects himself "mutti, please, I need you" there´s desperation and need in his tone.

Kitty looks at him for a moment and replies sternly. "As I said, you´ve been a bad boy, a really nought one, so, no reward for you, until you get rid of the problem" Kitty points to his erection and Kurt, can only pout indignantly but cater to her orders. "no tail, Kurt, I want to see you using your hands" and she adds in a more softer tone "I´ve always thought your hands are beautiful" and that´s enough to make the pout vanish from his face.

"Anything for you" Kurt declares as his hand goes to his erection pumping himself up and down, in a frenzy as his golden eyes never leave her doe ones. She keeps talking, in German, for him to continue, until his seed smirs on her face.

Kitty is not mad, in fact, she takes the time to taste the seed and is very much pleased by the taste. "You taste really good" Kitty then adds as the man is impatient "now that you got your punishment, I can give your reward, you´re my good boy again" and concludes with this question. "Wanna help mutti take her this off?"

Kurt didn´t need any more words, in English or in German, as now Kitty is under him and the man is quick to tear her lingerie apart, along with promises to buy a new one.

"Let me show you" he speaks between kisses "how much I love and need you, Katzchen" he promises as the role play continues with Kurt being as close to Kitty Pryde, his Katzchen and the epitome of good caring mother in the most carnal way possible.

As the sun rises again, Kitty is sleeping on his chest, Kurt is wake thanks to eternity, the man wakes up earlier, but, does not dare to move. Kitty slowly opens her eyes and yawn just like a cat. "Hey, good morning," she said and Kurt gives good morning and kissed her back."Guten tag, Katzchen"

"So" she trails off shyly now "did you like it?"

"You even had to ask? Yes, that´s was one of my best nights ever" Kurt exclaimed with his tail waving around and touching her, showing that, yes, the elf really did enjoy last night. "Can we do it again?"

Kitty yawns again. "Sure elf, not all night, but, I don´t see why we can´t do that again" she is still on his chest and mutters how his fur is so soft.

"Is something called shampoo" he jokes and then adds "look, about your blood kink, we can try this week" now, Kitty rose from her position to meet his golden eyes with surprise "I´m serious, you did that for me, and I really want to do something for you"

"Then, I´ll hold on your word, elf" Kitty states kissing his nose, and going back to his chest, "I really love your fur"

"Thank you, as I said, I wear shampoo"

 

 

 

 


	23. Meeting a new you

N/A: EW Kitty and PD Kitty meeting.

Time is fickle as the river. The water never stays put in one state for longer, so, of course, this is bound to happen eventually as the first necromancer is not surprised at all by the situation.

"Do you accept tea or coffee?" The first necromancer asked in a readily as her book, an ancient one with a leather cover, is putting in her casket and the said first necromancer is giving her total attention to the blue lady who is astonishing with everything.

In fact, she takes this question with a bit of insult and crosses her arms at this suggestion. "Tea?! How can you ask that of me? I was sucked into another dimension and all you want to do is drink tea?!"

The first necromancer only blinks slowly at that. "Well, we have coffee too, if you want, and beer" offered kindly as the other woman is mutter under her breath something akin to ''interdimensional shenanigans sucks'' which make the first necromancer smile delighted.

"Ok, let´s take this in a rational way" the Blue Lady takes her hair in a bun, in a messy way, and speaks again. "Zaorva take me here for a reason. I just have to figure it out the reason"

"Oh, Kitty, please, Zaorva likes to be amused. She does not want mortals to try to understand her" the first necromancer said chuckling at the other woman´s reaction.

"I..."Kitty looks at the first necromancer and sighs in defeat "Kitty, you´re 100% right. And I guess, tea would be nice" the blue lady confessed sitting down as the first necromancer conjure tea for them to talk.

"Thank you, Kitty, and let´s talk about one aspect of our lives that defines us. You seem to love wearing blue, I love to wear black, there´s something to discuss here..." she trails off as the other Kitty seem to get the idea and clearing her throat she introduce herself properly.

"In my universe, I go by the title of Blue Lady, I have the power of suggestion, which means, I can control people´s mind. I can phase as I think you can do as well" an inside joke between them. "I´m a necromancer as well" she finishes with a question. "Let me ask you, is the evil necromancer present in this universe?"

"Oh, of course, he´s. Zaorva really like to ...keep him around" the first necromancer states and again, is a private joke as they both know the real relationship between Kurt and Zaorva(he can´t even enter in her domains without shivering)

"And are you...suffering the injustice of those jokes?" the blue lady asked to a confused first necromancer "you know, he´s older than you and people asking if he saw your family begin or if you are sire a blue child with him"

"No, I´m older than him. And when I say I´m the first necromancer is not a cute title, is the true" the first necromancer replied with an elegant tone.

"...Ok, now, you´re making me think of Maleficent"

"Oh, that story still lives in your universe? Interesting, those Heralds do love to share stories..."

"And...I have to ask, are you and Mr evil necromancer a thing?" the Blue lady asked amused.

"Uhm, pretty much, he has mommy kinks in this universe, but, yeah...we´re dating, and you?"

"I´ve no idea if he has mommy kinks" The Blue lady replies deadpan at this information. "But as for dating...yes, we´re dating too"

And the two women talking, one Charlie Pryde arrives in the house carrying heavy objects, gifts from his successful mission, once carefully putting the gifts on a solid surface the young man is surprised by seeing two versions of his own mother. One is wearing blue and the other is wearing black.

"Hi, son!"

"You have a son?! That´s so cool"

Charlie only blinks and scratches his neck for a moment. "So...Zaorva?" and they nod. "Ok then, I´ll put the gifts in the closet" and leave the two women alone.

 

 


End file.
